Vigil
by Mele
Summary: As the former Ranger's await word on a missing Billy, Jason remembers the course of their relationship. Depicts a loving relationship between Jason and Billy, if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** :_ _The usual here. The Power Rangers belong to Saban. I do not have permission to use the characters, however I mean neither harm nor disrespect by doing so. I don't get paid for writing these stories, unless you count personal satisfaction as payment._

 _ **Notes and Timeline** :_ _Post-Powers, well into adulthood. When this story was written I was unfamiliar with current laws concerning same sex marriages, but because this story is set in the future, I have made the assumption that certain laws exist granting equal rights to same sex marriages as to heterosexual ones._

 _ **Special Thanks** :_ _A special thank you to Peregrine, who gave me the original quote "When the tide washes away your sandcastle dreams...you build new ones." That bit of poetic philosophy is hers, and I'm honored she let me use it._

 ** _Warning:_** _This story depicts a loving, sexual relationship between two men. If you don't like that, don't read this story. July/August 2000_

 _ **Author's Notes 2015:** Well the laws for same sex marriages has certainly changed, and I believe for the better overall. I will not be following up this story, but Cobalt Blue did a sequel. _

**Vigil**

By Mele

Friday, 4:23 p.m.

"We interrupt this newscast to bring you the following special bulletin…" the newscaster's voice was solemn enough to capture the attention of the three people sitting in the room chatting, and as one their attention turned to the television.

"We just learned that Ranger Airlines Flight 1706 from Paris to New York went down in the ocean approximately eighty miles off the coast. Coast Guard Search and Rescue ships have been dispatched to the area where contact with the airliner was lost. We are going live now to our New York correspondent, Stuart Graham, who will give us an update on the situation. Stuart?"

Zack turned his attention from the newscast to the man sitting by him on the couch as Jason reached into his back pocket and pulled out a worn notepad. He flipped through it quickly, his hands trembling just slightly, to a newer entry. Zack could easily see the notation from his position and felt his heart clench in fear as he read it. There in Jason's neat handwriting were the stark words: 'Ranger Airlines, Flight 1706.'

"Oh, God, no. Not that flight. Please, no, let it be wrong," the usually strong voice was a mere whisper, pain and fear evident in the hushed tones.

Zack felt a sickening chill in his stomach as the implications of that notation and Jason's reaction hit home, and he shot a glance at Trini, seeing from her expression that she'd reached her own accurate conclusion. He nodded to confirm her suspicions and watched his wife's eyes dim with worry as they filled with tears.

"There are preliminary reports, unsubstantiated at this time that the aircraft was floating above water long enough for some passengers to escape," Stuart Graham's voice came from the television. "However, we are awaiting official confirmation of that. There are no details available yet as to the cause of the crash, a spokesperson for the Ranger Airlines indicated that an official announcement would be made within a half hour. While we wait for that announcement let's take a moment to speak to Frank Garr, who coordinated the rescue efforts three years ago when a Polar Airlines plane went down near Hawaii…"

Zack grabbed onto that faint hope desperately, turning to his friend with forced optimism, wanting nothing more than to see a spark of hope in those dark eyes. "See, Jase. There's hope, you have to believe there's still a chance. Aren't you the one who always tells me I have to believe in taking a chance on life?"

The spark the former Black Ranger had tried for was faint, but it did exist. "Yeah, okay. There's a chance," he muttered, still staring at the television. He tried to rally his optimism, telling himself it couldn't be over yet, there was still so much they wanted to do. It seemed like just yesterday that they first got together…

Eleven Years Ago

The sign was tasteful at least; a softly glowing muted blue and gold, with the name of the bar, Options, written in a stylized script. The location wasn't bad, either. Two blocks off the main business district of Stone Canyon, set back between two large professional buildings. Still, Jason felt conspicuous as he approached, halfway expecting to hear jeering voices or laughter as he opened the ornate door. Instead the young elm trees lining the street stood as disinterested sentries, casting elaborate shadows from the streetlights.

The inside was as tasteful as the outside, and frankly he was grateful for the dim lights and quiet background music. He made his way around the perimeter of the room toward the bar, greeting the bartender with a slight smile.

"What's your pleasure?" the tall man asked genially.

"Beer, whatever you'd recommend on tap," Jason replied, reaching for his wallet and laying a five on the counter. With beer in hand, pocketing his change, he looked around with mild curiosity, trying to appear casual. He took a deep drink from his beer to steady his nerves and mentally shook his head. **What were you thinking?** he chastised himself. **This was definitely not a good idea. Just finish your drink and go home.**

Finishing his beer quickly, he'd just set his empty glass on the counter when a throaty whisper came from slightly behind and to the left of him.

"What brings you here, sailor?"

Irritated, embarrassed, and disgruntled, Jason turned, ready to deck his antagonist, only to be stopped by the sight of very familiar blue-green eyes.

"Bill! Oh, man, that's like the worst line ever," he snickered, any anger he'd felt dissolved by the sight of the smiling man standing before him. "God, what are you doing here? I thought you were out of town again."

"Nah, got back last week. And that 'what are you doing here' line should be mine, I think. Why don't I get you another beer and we can sit and talk for a while," the former Blue Ranger offered, signaling the bartender.

A few minutes later the two men were seated at a private table along the wall, hands wrapped around their drinks, the silence thick between them. Years of being friends had not prepared them for dealing with the implications of finding each other in this sort of situation.

Finally Billy broke the stalemate. "So, Jason, you here undercover, or for personal business?" he queried, cutting right to the heart of the matter in his straightforward way.

Jason looked into those light eyes and quirked a rueful half-smile. "We've been friends too long for me to start lying now, I guess. I'm here for personal reasons," he admitted.

The paler eyebrows went up, but the expression was far from judgmental. "Would you be offended if I said I'm surprised to see you here?"

The former Ranger shrugged. " _I'm_ kind of surprised to see me here, actually," he commented. "But I'd heard this place is discreet, and…well…"

"…it's not in Angel Grove," Billy concluded.

"Well, yes, there's that," Jason agreed. "How about you?"

"Same reason. But I've been here a few times. It's as good as its reputation, actually. And, let's face it, there aren't that many places around that cater to such a specific clientele."

"By that you mean there aren't a lot of gay bars in Angel Grove," Jason corrected wryly.

"Yeah. I keep hoping that I might meet 'Mr. Right' one of these nights. Usually the best I can do is a 'Mr. Sorta Okay'," he chuckled, enjoying Jason's quiet laugh. "However, all too often it's 'Mr. Wrong', and we won't even discuss the night it was 'Mr. Not A Chance In Hell.'"

Jason's baritone laugh increased in volume, even as he was pleasantly surprised by Billy's very open attitude. Gone was the stammering, blushing shy teen of their early high school years. In his stead was a serene, quietly humorous, open man whose blue-green eyes sparkled behind the gold-framed glasses. He looked like a young, studious college professor needing only the requisite tweed jacket to complete the illusion. Though Jason knew full well his companion was a much sought-after research scientist-slash-engineer.

Billy spoke again, his tone serious once more. "Never thought I'd see you here, though. I don't want to offend you, but I can't help but be surprised. I thought you were…you know…'dedicated to the fairer sex.'" He held up the first two fingers of each hand, creating quotation marks in the air to make his point.

Jason found himself sighing a bit. "I thought I was, too. Guess I was wrong."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Maybe. How about you first? I mean, you were Mr. Popular there for a while in high school. Did you know then?" he inquired, keeping his question as discreet as possible.

"You mean, did I know I was gay?" At Jason's nod Billy continued. "By what turned out the be my senior year, yes, I knew. That was about the time of the switch to Zeo Powers, and my decision to forgo the Powers. I think Tom and Adam were the only ones who really noticed my pretty much perpetual bad mood during that time. It was then that I was struggling with these…feelings. I thought I was going nuts." He sighed quietly; his eyes fastened on his half-finished beer. "I'd done everything I could to make myself as 'normal' as possible. I got contacts. I styled my hair, quit wearing the overalls, stopped talking technobabble. I just wanted to be normal, you know? Not a geek. Not a freak. Just…normal-whatever that might be. I thought I'd succeeded, then one day I found myself staring at Tom's butt…" he trailed off with a frown as Jason snickered.

"Ah, man, sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I promise. Finish your story, please, and I promise I'll explain. Okay?" Jason looked at his friend contritely.

"Hmph. Well, as I was saying, I found myself checking out Tom. And Adam. And Rocky. Showers in the gym were agonizing for me. Looking back, I know those tendencies had always been there, but I'd managed to suppress them. Or ignore them. But, as soon as I started suppressing most of my familiar behaviors, this sprang to the forefront with a vengeance. The stress of trying to…to…check my every impulse, of watching my every reaction to be sure no one…and I mean NO ONE…could figure out what was up with me…well, it was tiring. And it played hell on my mood. You might have noticed when you came back."

Jason snorted a bit. " _Might_ have noticed? Geez, Bill, you were a royal pain in the ass then. Moody doesn't begin to cover it."

"Hell, thanks, Jase. I feel so much better now," the former Blue Ranger said with mock anger, a slight smile curving his lips. "Going to Aquitar was a Godsend. They have a much different attitude about sex than we have here. Male, female, it doesn't matter in the least to them. Multiple partners, all sorts of unusual practices. It was an eye-opening experience. Cestro and I talked about homosexuality quite openly, and quite often. I had a lot of questions, which he helped me find the answers for. He was also my first lover."

"Oh." Jason took a moment to consider what Billy had said. "And the story about staying for Cestria?"

"Fabrication. I didn't think any of you were ready to hear I was staying for Cestro. Cestria knew what was going on, and agreed to help." Billy shrugged his shoulders dismissively, but Jason could see the ghosts of past struggles in the light eyes.

"You didn't give us a lot of credit, did you?" Jason asked pointedly.

"Jason, we were all 17, 18 years old. Think about it. Realistically. Hell, I was semi-freaked by it, and it was my 'problem.' I just couldn't say anything."

"Okay, I'll concede the point. You're probably right. Still, it bugs me you didn't think you could tell us. Why'd you leave Aquitar?"

"Aquitar is wet. And cold. And I don't like being wet and cold," Billy smiled a little as he said that. "After six months I felt it was time to find my way on my own world. And so back I came, to school and graduate studies, and way too much financial success far too soon," he concluded, his voice heavy with irony.

"You didn't get involved with anyone in college? After college?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Billy sighed again, shaking his head with a mildly exasperated smile. "A couple of short relationships. One had potential, but he was determined to go to France to study art and I was just as determined not to. The other was a mistake. Maybe they both were, if I really sat down and thought about it." He finished his beer and set the glass down with a muted bang. "The end, as they say in all the great novels. Your turn. When did you first discover your were attracted to men?"

"Just like that, huh?" Jason asked jokingly. Seeing Billy was quite serious, he took a deep breath and organized his thoughts as much as possible. "Okay, to answer your question, about a year or so ago. Up until then I'd only dated women, had slept…successfully, I might add…with women. Well, one woman. Emily. The idea that I preferred men never even crossed my mind. I just figured things didn't work out with Emily because of our different attitudes. Now I know my orientation was at least partly to blame."

"What made you realize…" Billy started to ask.

"…that I had a thing for men? I got an offer. I had done my two-year stint in the Air Force, taking college courses whenever possible, pleasing both my father and my mother. Still, no matter what they wanted, I still wanted to be a cop. The military had been close, but not close enough. I wanted my detective's shield. So, finally, I went to the Academy. A week after I'd joined I knew I had made the right decision; it was like I'd come home. I threw myself into the training, ended up top of my class in almost everything. I was so focused on my training, I didn't even think about dating. My idea of a relaxing evening was cleaning my gun." At Billy's snicker the former Ranger leader glanced up.

"That's a new term for it."

Jason found himself chuckling. "Smartass. I mean literally cleaning my firearm. Get your mind out of the gutter, Cranston. Anyway, another trainee, Darrell, approached me, invited me out for a late coffee one evening. It didn't even occur to me that he would have anything else in mind. We enjoyed the coffee, talked for a couple hours, and then headed back to the apartment complex where most of us trainees lived. We were walking across a deserted lot when he asked me to stop and tried to kiss me. I swear I almost decked him. I freaked, albeit rather quietly. Told him I wasn't interested, called him a pervert, threatened to turn him in for sexual assault, for God's sake. I mean…I was shook up. He apologized, said it would never happen again, told me to do whatever I thought was best. Thank God it got through my thick skull he was sincere. I went back to my apartment, still pissed, but not planning to do anything about it. I didn't see him as a threat. And I tried to forget what he'd done."

"How did you feel afterwards?"

"Confused as hell. Especially when I got back to my room and settled down enough to realize I was hard as a rock. Guess my body knew what my mind refused to consider. I jerked off and told myself to forget all about it. But the funny thing is, I couldn't get it out of my mind. I started researching homosexuality, for God's sake. It was like…I don't know…like I had to learn more about it to prove to myself that I wasn't gay. I had a home computer by then, and Internet access. I did the research, and the more I learned, the more I realized that it did apply to me, and I started to accept the fact that I wasn't as straight as I'd thought. And the more I accepted that, the more I wanted to try sex with another man. But, the world of a cop can be damned harsh for a gay man, and I wasn't ready to take any chances of being outed. Then, a few months ago I attended a seminar in Texas. I met another attendee, and…well…we hit it off, and I ended up spending the three nights with him. And damned if I didn't get more satisfaction and enjoyment from three nights with this guy than I got in almost a year with Emily." He paused and looked at his companion. "So, here I am, in the only gay bar in a hundred mile radius, talking to a man I've known since we were little kids. Funny thing, life is."

"Yeah, that's true. You never spoke to…Darrell, was it?…again? To see if that had potential?"

"Darrell was killed two months out of the Academy. Hit by a rig that had lost its brakes on the grade outside town."

"I'm sorry, Jase," Billy said softly, laying a comforting hand on his friend's arm. Jason looked down at that hand, then back up into those familiar eyes.

"Thanks," he said, hiding his sudden nervousness behind an abrupt change of subject. "And to keep my promise, the reason I laughed when you mentioned Tom's butt is that recently I've had much the same reaction. Damn, but he's got a fine ass."

Billy chuckled. "You ever check out Rocky? Whew! I wonder if Kim really appreciates that?"

Jason nearly choked on his beer. "Oh, man, I'd love to see her face if you asked her."

"I have a better idea. You ask and I'll watch her face," Billy suggested with a grin.

"No way, I value my life far too much," the former Red Ranger protested. They chuckled quietly, then fell silent again, lost in their thoughts, awkwardness beginning to creep in again.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Jason muttered at last. He took a deep breath and looked his friend right in the eyes. "But my parents always taught me that if I wanted something, the first step was to ask for it. Would you be interested in going out with me?"

Friday, 5:12 p.m.

"The latest report from searchers looking for survivors in the tragic crash of Ranger Flight 1706 is that their efforts are at this time being hampered by high winds and darkness. We have been assured that the rescue is not being called off, however it is progressing very slowly at this point. Earlier we learned that the pilot did not contact the airport with a report of trouble prior to dropping below radar range…" Stuart Graham's voice droned on, stating again the sparse facts that had been uncovered at that time.

Zack tuned the newscaster out, and instead concentrated on his friend, who stared at the television with such intensity it seemed as if he thought he could somehow spot his lover in the ocean barely visible behind the reporter. Jason hadn't spoken since the initial report, but every line of his body telegraphed his worry, and Zack turned to Trini with a anxious frown.

"Jason, are you 100% certain Bill left as scheduled?" she asked, desperate to offer some hope…to feel some hope herself…and knowing that Billy being held over at meetings was perfectly normal.

"He would have called by now if he hadn't. The flight was due to leave Paris almost twelve hours ago. He was on board. I'm certain of it."

"Then I'm going to make some phone calls," Trini said. "Your parents should know what's happening, as should our friends."

"Trini, I'd don't know if you should be bothering them all with this. We don't really know anything yet," Jason began.

"Jason, they're our friends. They have a right to know," she insisted, sitting on Jason's other side and taking one cold hand in hers. "You seem to forget we all love Bill, too." Her voice wavered a bit, betraying her own pain and reminding Jason far more eloquently than her words did that there were others that would be affected by this event.

"Okay, you're right," he agreed reluctantly. "But don't bother with my parents, they're on vacation in Hawaii," he advised, watching the slender woman stroll to the kitchen to use the phone in there.

"Speaking of calls, is it possible there's a message on your home phone?" Zack queried.

"I checked before I left, and I put the phone on call forwarding to my cell phone," he replied, pulling out the small device and checking the charge and status automatically.

"Okay, well, then there's no reason you can't stay right here," Zack declared. "The girls are at a sleepover, so we have the place to ourselves." The Taylors' two energetic daughters would normally have been scurrying around underfoot.

"Thanks, Zack." Jason's tone was distracted as he kept one eye on the newscast, which currently was displaying statistics on airliner crashes for the last five decades.

"Just keep the faith, Jase. He'll be okay, you two have bucked the odds all along…"

Eleven Years Ago

Billy had moved into a spacious house on the outskirts of Angel Grove the year before, after outgrowing the apartment he'd moved into after finishing college. Though he traveled extensively for his work, he needed the extra room for lab work, a large library, and a multimedia communications room filled with electronic gadgetry, most of which he'd designed or modified himself. He'd breezed through college, having taken most of the basic requirements during high school via correspondence courses. He had his doctorate in just over three years, and had immediately been in demand as a freelance consultant, a career move that had proven very lucrative.

It was there that Jason picked Billy up for their first official date. It wasn't Jason's first visit to Billy's home; he'd visited occasionally in the past, along with a lot of the other former Rangers. But there was no denying this time was different-very different-and Jason found himself absurdly nervous as he approached the front door.

"Hey, Jase, come on in. I just need to finish setting this up and I'll be free to go," Billy greeted him, turning immediately toward the door to the huge basement, which had been a major selling point when Billy first looked at this house.

"What's this?" Jason asked, walking carefully around the large device.

"A multi-function industrial surveillance and defense 'droid. A prototype I created from notes I made when I was working so much with Alpha," the former Ranger explained. "Still has a few bugs, though. Where were you thinking of having dinner?"

"Casa de Angelos, if you still have a fondness for Mexican food," he suggested.

"Need you ask?" was the dry reply. "Sounds great. I think we're clear to go now," he finished, setting down his tools.

Smiling, Jason led the way back upstairs and out the front door to his waiting car. They remained silent as they piled into the three-year-old Ford and buckled up. It wasn't until they left the curb that Jason spoke.

"Is it just me, or does this feel awkward?" he said softly. He was more nervous than he'd ever been when picking up a girl for a date.

There was a barely discernable snort of laughter at that. "No, it's not just you. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, not really," Jason replied thoughtfully. "I mean, I have to admit I find you attractive, and it's certain I like you a lot. No question there. It's just…just…this feels so different from what I'm used to. Geez, I wish I could explain it."

"I know what you mean. Maybe it's because we're redefining each other to a degree in our minds. You know?" Billy said hesitantly, trying to put words to something he could feel, but not quite understand.

"You mean, seeing each other differently?"

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, I never really thought about dating you before."

Jason smiled a bit. "You confessed you realized you were gay in high school. But you never fantasized about being with me, huh?" He turned to Billy with a grin that faded almost immediately when he saw his companion's deep scarlet blush. "Oh. I guess that answers that question."

Billy swallowed almost audibly. "Uh, you know, you were one of my best friends, and…well…you do have one hell of a body…" he shrugged uncomfortably, his voice fading.

"Well…um…if it makes you feel any better, I've had some…impure…thoughts about you since the other night as well."

If anything, Billy's blush deepened. "Can't say as how that helps much," he muttered.

"Sorry, man. Change of subject, maybe? Did Kim get ahold of you yet?" he asked.

"No, I haven't talked to her in a while. Something up?"

"Yeah, actually. She's pregnant again," Jason grinned happily.

"That's great!" The conversation turned to the happy news from the DeSantos family, and from there went on to cover the rest of their former teammates.

More than one of the former Rangers had speculated that it seemed destined that former Rangers married other former Rangers, since there were now four married couples amongst the first eleven. Trini and Zack, Kimberly and Rocky, Adam and Tanya, and Tommy and Katherine. Aisha was still in Africa, and frankly none of them knew if she even remembered Angel Grove and her friends there. That left only Billy and Jason unattached, and both had been giving every sign of being confirmed bachelors, at least as far as their former teammates could tell.

Dinner went pleasantly, their conversation moving effortlessly over a variety of subjects, their nervousness fading with every passing minute. Though they had kept in touch since Billy's return from Aquitar, they had never conversed quite like this. It seemed that despite having known each other for just short of two decades, it was all for the first time, the traditional 'getting to know you' stage of a relationship. And after being discomfited earlier in the evening, they kept to 'safe' subjects, and before they realized it, hours had passed.

"Ah, man, I have to be at work in just over six hours, we better call it a night," Jason said at last. The restaurant had long since closed, but the bar was still open and they'd drifted in there after dinner.

"Yeah, I have a lot to do tomorrow as well," Billy agreed as they headed toward Jason's car.

They were quiet during the short drive to Billy's house, until Jason pulled up at the front curb.

"I was thinking of going for a day hike in Angel Grove Forest on Saturday. Care to join me?" Jason offered.

"Sounds great. It's been too long since I've been up there," Billy agreed, smiling. **Am I supposed to kiss him? I want to, but does he?**

"I'll meet you about seven that morning? We can meet here, then take off?" **I wonder what he'd do if I kissed him?** Jason wondered.

"Okay, I'll pack the lunches," Billy countered. "Guess I'll see you then." He exited the car and hurried up the front walk, not allowing himself to admit he was taking the coward's way out of the kissing dilemma, noting with fond amusement that Jason remained until he had opened the front door. Smiling to himself, he found he was already looking forward to Saturday.

The weekend arrived gift-wrapped in picture-perfect California weather, and Jason was looking forward to the hike, and spending the day with Billy, with keen anticipation. He hurried up the walk, smiling when he heard Billy's shout through the open front door telling him to 'come on in.'

He found his friend in the kitchen, cheerfully packing their lunches in a daypack.

"I brought my pack too, so I can take whatever won't fit in there," Jason offered.

"Great, you can have the drinks. I have the food and first aid kit," Billy told him, handing over the fitness drinks.

"Okay, then we're ready to go," Jason enthused. "Want to take my car? Or yours?"

"I have a pickup in the garage, that would probably be the handiest, in case we want to go off-road," Billy suggested, handing Jason the keys since he knew Jason liked to drive more than he did.

They laughed and joked as they drove to the trailhead, and set out on their hike in high spirits. Going on a hike together was a more familiar, comfortable activity for them to do together, and they were both far more relaxed. The trail was steep, but well maintained, and they made great progress. Even stopping often to admire the scenery, they were deep into the forest, at one of the summits the trail crested, when they decided to stop for lunch.

Finding a couple of 'comfortable' boulders a little ways off the trail, near a steep drop-off to a stream far below, they settled down to eat. They didn't talk much but relaxed, enjoying the day, the pleasant sensation of muscles warmed by exertion, and each other's company. When they finished, they packed up their trash, then Billy wandered closer to the edge of the drop-off.

"God, it's so beautiful here. We're so lucky, Jason, to have someplace like this so close to Angel Grove. Thanks for inviting me," he said without turning.

"Thanks for coming," Jason replied, stepping up beside him and putting an arm across the shorter man's shoulders. Billy deliberately turned toward Jason, bringing them face-to-face.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, as the deep brown eyes searched their light counterparts. Praying he read his companion's expression correctly, Jason moved his hand to the back of Billy's head, and twining his fingers in the fine, light hair pulled him close for a gentle kiss.

Jason's heart soared as he felt Billy's eager response to the kiss, surprisingly strong hands moving over the larger man's broad back and shoulders. Jason teased the soft lips with his tongue, delighted when they parted to grant entry. The kiss intensified as Jason probed his friend's mouth eagerly, thrilling to the sensation of Billy's tongue returning the favor. The two tongues dueled and tangoed happily as the young men pulled each other in close. Parting at last to breathe, they remained in a tight embrace, pulling apart only far enough to see each other.

"Man, you better be careful, kiss me like that and I may never let you go," Jason gasped, noticing how Billy's eyes had darkened to an almost teal color in his passion.

"Who says I want you to?" Billy countered, leaning in to recapture the enticing lips of his companion. Lost in the increasing intensity of their kisses, the two men eventually began rubbing their bodies together, their hands roaming freely, an occasional rumbling moan of pleasure disturbing the afternoon quiet.

They never knew how far that encounter might have gone if it hadn't been interrupted by the sound of approaching horses and riders. Releasing each other hurriedly, they turned their backs toward the path, appearing to simply be enjoying the view. When the riders had passed they looked at each other with some consternation.

"It's a little too public here, I think," Jason observed.

"Maybe it's time to head back?" Billy agreed, his expression hopeful.

"Oh, yeah. Good. Yeah, I think we've hiked enough for the day." Jason grabbed his pack and the two started down the trail, walking as quickly as they could.

The hike down and subsequent drive back to Angel Grove passed in a blur, both men so caught up in their thoughts and desire they barely spoke ten words the entire time. Jason pulled the truck up the driveway and hastily followed as Billy unlocked the front door. The former Blue Ranger had barely had time to set down his pack when he found himself again in Jason's heated embrace.

Though Billy had tacitly admitted to being attracted to Jason in high school, he'd not told Jason just how deep that attraction had been. Finding himself in Jason's arms was tantamount to a dream come true for the blond, and years of sublimated desire bubbled to the surface. Jason couldn't help but respond to Billy's enthusiastic participation, and trusting himself, and the man he was with, he gave in to the moment without hesitation.

They eagerly continued what they had started up in the mountains, holding each other as close as humanly possible as they explored each other's oral cavity and let questing hands and fingers roam wherever they so desired. Jason moaned deep in his throat as he felt Billy's hand rub questioningly over his crotch, roughly massaging his engorged length through the thick denim. He mirrored the movement, rubbing his friend's clothed manhood firmly before turning his busy hands to the task of untucking Billy's flannel shirt and tank top so he could reach the warm flesh underneath.

Breaking apart for a breather they simultaneously reached for each other's shirts, determined to remove the impediment to their explorations. Laughing a bit breathlessly, they quickly bared their upper bodies and returned to their embrace. Jason wrapped both his muscular arms around his slighter lover and squeezed gently while moving his lips down Billy's throat in a series of nipping kisses. Placing his large hands on the blond's firm ass, Jason lifted him up slightly, kissing and nibbling his shoulders while grinding his lower body into Billy's. The former Blue Ranger's head was tilted back, his breathing heavy and rapid as Jason continued his sensuous assault.

"Jason. Jason," Billy gasped breathlessly as the former Gold Ranger lowered him gently.

"Yeah?" was the distracted response.

"Bedroom," Billy suggested softly, as Jason's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Good idea," the dark haired man rumbled, reluctantly releasing his partner.

Turned out they did spend the afternoon exploring, just not what they'd originally planned to.

Friday, 6:07 p.m.

"FAA officials are unwilling to speculate as to the cause of the tragic crash of Ranger Flight 1076 earlier this evening pending retrieval of the wreckage…" Stuart Graham made this rather obvious observation sound profound, but Jason wasn't fooled in the least. He knew it meant that rescue efforts were still being stymied by weather conditions, making the chances of finding any survivors even less. Lost in his brooding thoughts, he didn't even look up when the doorbell sounded again.

"Hey Tom, Kat, come on in. Glad you guys could come over," Zack greeted them at the door with a strained look.

"How's he doing, Zack?" Tommy asked quietly, looking toward the door to the living room. Since Trini's call Tommy's mind had been focused on Jason, knowing his best friend had to be going through hell. He'd not even dared let his mind wander to what might be happening with Billy yet.

"Not good. The news is still uncertain as to whether or not anyone survived, and attempts to call for information have failed completely. He alternately paces and sits staring almost blindly at the TV. Adam and Tanya got here a while ago and I'm not even sure he realizes they're around," Zack reported, running a hand over his close-cropped hair.

"How're YOU doin', man?" the tall former Ranger asked sympathetically.

"Okay. Well, not okay, really…but hanging in there, you know? Damn, I can't believe we could lose Billy this way!"

Tommy noticed the use of the old nickname for the former Blue Ranger, and recognized it as a sign that Zack was more upset than he realized. **Well, no surprise there,** he thought. **We're all upset.** He followed Zack into the living room, giving a subdued greeting to Adam and Tanya who were sitting around a small table with Trini while Jason perched on the couch, watching the newscast intently. Katherine first gave Jason a quiet greeting, then went to join the Parks and Trini while Tommy stayed with Zack at Jason's side.

"Jason," Tommy greeted his former teammate, placing a gentle hand on the strong shoulder. "Any news yet?"

"No. They keep saying they have 'unconfirmed reports' of survivors in rafts, but they can't provide pictures, or any details. The weather is so bad the rescuers can't see where they're going, and have to be careful for fear they'd hit the escape rafts if they were actually launched. So there may be people out there alive-hurt, cold, wet, scared. And no one can reach them. This is so frustrating!" Jason's voice cracked at the last, then quickly calmed.

"I'm going to go brew some coffee. You want anything? Tom?"

"I wouldn't say no to herbal tea if you have any," Tommy replied as Jason shook his head in a negative response to Zack's offer.

"I keep that tea around just for you," Zack grinned, heading toward the kitchen, guiltily grateful to get away from the situation - if only for a few minutes. He changed course when he heard the doorbell ring again.

"I got it," he called to Trini as he approached the door. It opened to reveal Kimberly standing alone on the front porch, her expression a combination of worry, fear, and odd guilt.

"Kim, thanks for coming," he said with a sincere smile, then his expression hardened. "I see you're alone."

"We couldn't find anyone to watch the kids at the last minute," she explained.

"The man has seven siblings and no one could spare an evening to watch the kids? Right."

Kim sighed wearily. "Zack, please, let's not get into this. Please?"

"I'm sorry, Kim," he said contritely. "You're right. Come on in and say hi. The gang's all here now."

The former Pink Ranger looked up at Zack with shadowed eyes. "No, they aren't. They haven't been for way too long," she sighed, a single tear spilling down her pale cheek. They hadn't really all been together since…

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven years ago

"So, you sure about this?" Billy asked, his hopeful look at odds with his question.

"Yeah, I'm sure already. How many times do I have to tell you that? I love you, and I want to live with you. Geez, Bill, are YOU sure about this?" Jason turned the question back on his lover, fixing him with a searching look from his reclining position next to him on their bed.

"Of course I am. Sorry, I guess I'm a bit nervous." Restless fingers played across Jason's naked chest, tickling gently.

"Nervous about living with me, or nervous about telling our friends about our relationship?" he queried gently.

"Our friends, I guess. I think they'll be supportive, but after my dad's reaction I'm a little apprehensive." The elder Cranston had been quietly furious at his son's revelation that he was gay. Lawrence had very calmly informed his only child that he was no longer welcome in his father's home, a blow that had been devastating to the younger man.

Jason rose up so he could cup his lover's face in his hand. "I know how much that hurt you, Bill, but we can't realistically hide from everyone."

"I know. And, to be honest, I imagine most of them suspect anyway. It's not like we've spent a lot of time apart recently." Billy's smile was warm and affectionate as he made that comment.

"Yeah. And they may have even picked up on the fact we're both happier, too," Jason grinned in response. "And if any of them have a problem with our relationship…well...we'll deal with it. Together. Okay?"

"Okay."

The resolution to tell their friends and family about their relationship had been postponed several times as each young man found reasons to put off the inevitable. But the decision to move in together four months after their first date had put an end to their procrastinating. It was time. They decided to tell their respective parents first, then have a small cookout, adults only, for their former teammates on the weekend.

They went to Lawrence Cranston first, leaving a half hour later shocked and saddened by the man's reaction. They'd planned to go to the Scotts right afterward, but Billy was too upset to face any more parents immediately, so they put off the talk with Jason's folks until the next evening.

Joe and Claire Scott were devoted parents, their love for their son was unwavering. They were admittedly less than thrilled to find out their son was gay, if only because they worried about the potential pain he could suffer from society's attitude, and other people who were less tolerant of different lifestyle choices. And, Claire was willing to admit, they regretted they would not have grandchildren to gladden their later years. But, if their son was gay at least they had no objections at all to the lover he chose, despite it being almost as surprising to find Jason's long-time friend was also homosexual. The strong friendship the two had shared in their youth had obviously transmuted into a close, loving relationship in their adulthood. They couldn't help but see that both young men were happy and satisfied with each other, and when it got down to the proverbial bottom line, that is what they had wanted most of all for their son.

Now, as the two young men straightened up the house and did the preliminary preparations for dinner, they could only hope their friends shared the same attitude. They were cutting up vegetables for the salad when Tommy and Kat arrived, a half hour early, as was their usual routine. One thing everybody liked about Tommy's marriage to Katherine-he was never late for anything that both of them were supposed to attend.

"Hi Tom, Kat, come on in, we're in the kitchen," Billy greeted them, maintaining, at least for a while, the illusion that this was his home alone.

"We brought some wine, hopefully it'll go with the menu," Tommy said, handing him the already chilled bottle. Billy checked the label with a grin.

"Great! Looks perfect. Let's go round up some glasses and we can move this party to the backyard," the former Blue Ranger replied, leading the way into the kitchen where Jason was popping the large covered bowl of salad into the refrigerator.

"Hey guys, you're early," he greeted the Olivers, opening the beer he'd grabbed from the lower shelf.

"So're you, it appears," Tommy grinned innocently.

"Well, yes, but I'M not the one who spent my entire high school career fifteen minutes late, am I?" Jason countered with a smirk.

Tommy raised both hands shoulder height, palms out, to signal his surrender. "I give up, point taken. I'll never live that down, will I?" he groused good-naturedly.

"Probably not," Billy joked, handing him a glass of wine. "Let's go on out to the patio. The day is way too nice to spend inside."

Within forty-five minutes the rest of the guests had arrived, an impromptu reunion of the first Power Rangers teams, sans one member. With everyone relaxing on the shady patio, enjoying whatever drinks they favored, snacking on chips and fresh vegetables while the pleasant smell of a tri-tip barbequing wafted in, Jason and Billy shared a significant look. It was time.

"Uh, guys," Jason began, getting everyone's attention. He looked over to where Billy was standing slightly to the side and gave a nervous little smile. "We had a reason for inviting everyone over," he began.

"We?" Tommy repeated with a smile, chuckling when Jason gave him a discomfited look. "Do you mean to tell us that you are finally going to mention what's going on between you two?"

"Uh, well, just that we're together," Jason said with a grin and shrug at his snickering lover. Why had they worried so much about this? "Somehow I guess that's not exactly a surprise."

"Heck, we had a pool going as to when you'd tell us all. I think Tanya won," Zack quipped, enjoying the chance to mercilessly tease his friends. Like the others, he'd noticed that both men were happier than they'd ever been recently, and if it was because they had started a relationship, then that was just fine with him.

"Glad we could help, Tanya," Jason mock growled, looking around with a bemused smile. He sobered a bit when he saw the expression on one face, though. He glanced at Billy and saw that his partner had noticed as well.

"Guys, I'm glad you're happy, but we have to be getting home," Rocky murmured, rising and holding his hand out to his wife. Kimberly didn't argue, but her expression was undeniably sad.

"We'll show you out," Jason said quietly. "We'll be right back," he told the others, making it plain that he and Billy wanted to talk to the couple privately. Ignoring the worried expressions that suddenly appeared on their friends' faces, he and Billy followed Kim and Rocky toward the front of the house.

"Rocky, Kim," Jason said once they had reached the front door and were well out of the others' earshot. "I assume this means you don't approve of us or our relationship?" he asked plainly as Billy came to stand beside him.

Rocky looked down, obviously deep in thought. He had been dreading this for a while now, ever since he'd first suspected Billy and Jason were more than friends. He'd found himself caught between the proverbial 'rock and a hard place;' his friendship with Billy and Jason or his religion.

"Guys, you know I was raised to have strong religious beliefs, and among the Church's teachings is the tenet that God intended man and WOMAN to be together, not man and man. There were things we did, things we learned, when we were Power Rangers that didn't mesh well with the teachings of the Church, but I went along because I believed we were doing the right thing. So I began to drift away from the Church and my beliefs. But when I got hurt and gave up my powers…well…a part of me was just relieved. Very relieved, in fact. And I felt it was a sign that I needed to get back in touch with my spiritual beliefs, which is what I did. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess we do. At least it's a lot more polite than my father was," Billy commented softly.

"He didn't take it well?" Kim asked gently.

"He disowned me."

Rocky flinched at Billy's bitter tone. "Guys, that's not exactly what I meant. I'm happy for you, really, happy that you're happy, that you've found each other. I don't think this means you're bad people. I don't wish you any harm or think you're hell-bound for your choices. It's not my place to judge you or your lives. I just can't be around you, because it leaves me feeling like a hypocrite. I made the decision to devote myself to following the Church's teachings, following the rules, doing my level best to live the most righteous life I can manage. It doesn't work if I say 'homosexuality is wrong, EXCEPT for those two because they're my friends.' It just doesn't work that way. At least not for me. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but I have to be true to what I believe," he said with quiet dignity, looking at the other two men solemnly.

"We can respect that," Jason replied, looking at him with an expression of mingled sadness and admiration.

"Thank you for being honest," Billy chimed in. "You could have just walked away and not told us why. We appreciate you being so upfront."

"You've been good friends, you deserve honesty. And I do mean it when I say I hope you're happy. I may not approve of your choices, but I hope they work out for you."

"What about you, Kim?" Jason queried.

Kimberly had been fighting tears all day, since she and Rocky had discussed the situation that morning. They had, like the others, suspected the nature of Jason and Billy's relationship, and Rocky had been calm, but firm, in expressing his opinion. She had listened with pain growing in her heart, torn between love and loyalty to her husband, and love for two friends she'd cherished over half her lifetime. But, hard decisions had had to be made.

"Rocky and I discussed this at length," she said, smiling briefly at their expressions. "Like the rest of the gang, we'd begun to suspect you two were more than friends. You know I converted to the Church when we got married, but Rocky and I agree that I'm free to make my own choices regarding how I handle my relationship with the Church and its teachings. I want to keep you two in my life, we've been friends too long for me to give you up. If you invite me over, and I'm not otherwise engaged, I'll come. But, I'll come alone. Our children are also members of the Church, and until they're adults and can make their own choices, we will keep them from situations were they are exposed to influences counter to the Church's teachings. That, unfortunately, would include your relationship. I'm sorry if this hurts you; I love you guys, and I really don't want to see you hurt," she said, tears gleaming in her large eyes.

"Hey, Kim, it's okay," Jason said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We understand. Really, we do. Somehow it'll work out."

"Thanks," she sniffled a bit. "We should go ahead and go home now, you have six other guests who are probably a bit ticked off at us. If I leave with Rocky, at least they'll feel free to say whatever they need to say." She reached out and took both men's right hands in hers, giving them each a look so full of love they could almost feel it physically. Without another word she turned and left with Rocky, leaving her two childhood friends standing in the foyer, staring slightly stunned at the front door.

Billy released a sigh, breaking Jason out of his bemused contemplation of the front door. "You okay?" Jason asked softly, reaching out to take a cool hand and squeezing reassuringly.

"Yeah," Billy replied with a wry look. "We better get back outside. As Kim pointed out, we do have other guests to consider."

With Kim and Rocky gone, the other six former Rangers discussed their feelings, and much to Jason and Billy's relief none of them expressed any problem with the nature of the two men's relationship. There was some animosity expressed toward the young DeSantos couple, but both Billy and Jason refused to let those sorts of comments slide. They pointed out that Rocky and Kim's stand on the situation was fair, they had the right to their own feelings and beliefs, and above all else neither of them wanted to be the cause of any friction between their friends. The asked the other three couples to please not hold the DeSantos' feelings against them, but to accept and respect those opinions as they did. It took some time, but in the end they all agreed.

Otherwise, it seemed to be the shared consensus that they were all glad to see both Jason and Billy happy at last, and several toasts were made to that effect.

When they finally saw the last of their guests out that evening, the two men looked at the disaster in the kitchen and without even having to speak decided there was nothing there that couldn't wait until the next day. Locking doors and turning off lights, they retired to bed, exhausted, but for the most part satisfied.

"Well, I guess this means we are now officially 'out'," Jason commented, drawing his lover into a close embrace. "No turning back now."

"Did you want to?" Billy queried with a slight smile.

"Nah. I almost got you trained the way I want you," the burly man quipped.

"Funny. I thought I was training you," the blond countered, running a tickling hand down the strong body of his partner until he reached Jason's rapidly awakening cock. "See? At least PART of you is properly trained," he snickered.

"Oh, man, you are going to get it now," Jason mock-growled, rolling himself over on top of his smaller partner.

"I certainly hope so!"

 **Friday, 11:17 p.m.**

"There is a preliminary report that the Coast Guard have found one escape raft with survivors of the crash of Ranger Flight 1076. At this time we have not been able to confirm how many survivors were recovered, or their overall condition, but for hundreds of people in several countries this news holds out a slender hope…" Stuart Graham was still on the job, providing updates nearly continuously.

In the crowded living room of Zack and Trini Taylor, eight friends watched the newscast with renewed hope. For hours there had been no news, despite the continuous reporting from the base of rescue operations. The newscast had been 'fleshed out' with special reports on past crashes, discussions with 'experts' and interviews with crash survivors. For people waiting anxiously for word about a loved one's fate, the mindless prattling was irritating.

"Finally! Something important," Zack grumbled, looking at Jason anxiously. The past few hours had seen the former Ranger leader alternately brood and explode into almost manic activity.

This waiting was antithetical to his natural inclination to take action when there was trouble. Being forced to simply wait and watch helplessly, while over a thousand miles away the man he loved might be fighting for his life, was a singular torture to Jason. Every fiber of his being was demanding that he hop on a plane, fly to the rescue base, and take a boat himself to search for Billy. When yet another examination of the major airline crashes of the last century began, he rose to his feet and wandered restlessly into the kitchen.

Sighing, Tommy rose to follow him, signaling that he'd talk to Jason alone this time. They'd all taken turns trying to offer some sort of peace or comfort to their friend, but so far Tommy had had the best success.

"Hey, Bro, talk to me," Tommy said quietly, coming up behind his friend who stood at the sink holding a glass and staring at it with unusual intensity.

"It's funny how someone's life can get so entangled with yours, and soon you just accept things without thought. We have a set of glasses; Trini and Zack gave them to us, all the same size and shape, but different colors. I know, I mean I KNOW, that the red one is Bill's. He always grabs the red one, even if he has to paw his way through the others. I have no idea why he uses that glass specifically, no idea what's the significance, but I know it's his." The dark-haired man sighed, setting the glass down.

The former White Ranger gave a soft snort of laughter. "With Katherine it's matching bath towels. She absolutely will not hang up mismatched bath towels, and I suspect she'll consign a whole set to the ragbag if one towel is damaged. It's the darndest thing I ever encountered. But, I probably have similar habits that she accepts without question, just as Bill probably accepts yours. Guess it's all part of loving someone," Tommy replied.

"I guess you're right. But, man, we sure had some struggles getting comfortable," Jason reminisced. "There were some heavy battles in the beginning…"

Nine Years Ago

"I guess the 'honeymoon' is definitely over," Jason muttered to himself, staring into his cup of coffee and listening to his lover stomp between the bedroom and bathroom. The argument that had started last night, when Jason returned home to find a new pickup parked in their driveway, was continuing unabated this morning.

For the past several weeks Jason had felt increasing disharmony in his relationship with Billy. Small things, which usually they would simply shrug off, caused a spate of harsh words. The little squalls normally blew over quickly, but they were happening so frequently now it seemed they were always either recovering from their last quarrel or building up to the next. Last night's argument had been by far the worst, and, for the first time since they moved in together they slept in separate beds while both at home.

His thoughts were interrupted by Billy's arrival in the kitchen, dressed and carrying his briefcase. The blond reached for his travel mug, filling it with coffee and slapping the lid on impatiently.

"Look, Bill, I just think that we should make decisions like buying a vehicle together," Jason started, anger underlying his voice despite his best intentions.

"Why? It's the vehicle I use, not yours. If I want to replace MY truck, I will," he ground out. "Or isn't your WIFE allowed to do that?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I just don't enjoy you flaunting the fact that you can just waltz into a car dealership and buy whatever strikes your fancy," Jason's voice rose with his temper.

"Something else the I'm not ALLOWED to do? Is that it? Like I'm not allowed to jog when I want or go to the seminars I want to attend?" Billy shouted back, his face flushed with anger.

"Jogging at night, even here, is dangerous. And that seminar was in a city that has been experiencing sporadic riots, for God's sake. It wasn't safe!"

"I think I'm old enough to judge what is safe or not safe, Jason! I don't need you to take care of me," was the furious response. "Now, if I have your permission, I'd like to go to work." He turned on his heel and stomped toward the front door, yanking it open to find two very startled and discomfited friends on the front porch.

"Good morning," Billy growled walking past them with obvious anger. "Jason's in the kitchen."

Tommy and Zack exchanged worried looks and went on into the kitchen to find Jason gripping the edge of the sink with a white-knuckled grip, obviously struggling with his temper.

"Hey, Bro, Bill let us in," Tommy said quietly.

"Hi guys, it'll be just a minute and I'll be ready to go," Jason replied, turning away toward the back of the house, his anger evident in his stiff posture and quick strides. "Just have to grab my gear." The three of them were going to a special Karate seminar in Stone Canyon, geared at keeping kids out of gangs and off the streets.

"No rush, we're running a little early," Zack said easily to the empty hallway. "Man, that was ugly," he whispered to Tommy.

"No kidding. Whoo, guess that answers the question as to whether or not they fight much," was the soft reply. They shut up when they heard Jason approaching.

Jason stayed silent as they drove out of Angel Grove toward Stone Canyon, barely responding to his friends' comments. Finally he seemed to rouse himself from his thoughts.

"Sorry you guys had to hear that this morning," he said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay, man. I think we've both heard arguments before. At least I know I have," Zack replied with a smile.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah."

"Still, it's not real cool to be yelling like that in front of others," Jason muttered.

"Jase, I don't mean to pry, but it might help to talk about what's going on with someone else. What were you two fighting about? I mean, I've known you two forever, and I've NEVER heard you argue like that. I'll be honest here, I would never have expected to hear you two go after each other that way. So, what gives?"

Zack feared he'd presumed too much on their friendship when Jason didn't reply. Then his friend spoke with barely suppressed venom.

"He just keeps rubbing my nose in the fact that he earns more money than I do, than I ever will. Like that makes him more of a man than me."

Tommy gave Zack a shocked glance from his position in the driver's seat. Zack turned to their companion in the backseat with a puzzled frown. "Jase, don't take this wrong, man, but that really doesn't sound like Bill. Are you sure about this?"

"He went out yesterday and bought that damned truck, paid cash for it no less! That truck's sticker price is damn near what I earn in a year. You think he isn't flaunting it just a bit?" Jason's tone was thick with sarcasm.

"Well, that's pretty callous, I have to agree. But I know Bill, there must have been some reason. He's never seemed like he cared that much about money, you know?" Zack knew he was treading on thin ice with Jason's mood the way it was, but he cared too much to let his two friends destroy what had seemed a good relationship.

"Guess he's changed," the former Gold Ranger muttered.

"I heard him saying something about you not allowing him to do things? Is that true?" Tommy ventured cautiously.

"If I think it's dangerous, then yes, I tell him he shouldn't do it. I care about him, I don't want him getting hurt."

"Jase, do you FORBID him to do whatever it is?" Zack had a feeling they were coming close to what was at the heart of their friends' problems.

"I tell him not to do it. I'm a cop, I know when things aren't safe."

"Oh, boy. Jason, how long have you known Bill?" Tommy asked rhetorically, then continued without waiting for Jason's response. "Man, he does not respond well to being told what to do. You may be a cop to the rest of the world, but to Bill you're his partner. His equal, not his superior. I heard him make some comment about being your wife?"

"How long were you two out there?" Jason groused, obviously embarrassed that his friends had heard their quarrel.

"We got there seconds before the shouting started. Your window was open, I think we probably heard the whole conversation," Zack admitted. "We were debating leaving when Bill stormed out."

"Look, we didn't mean to eavesdrop, but since we did at least let us help," Tommy added.

"I have no idea where that bit came from. I know he's not my 'wife'," Jason commented with some asperity.

"But it sounds like that's what he's feeling, regardless of what you might intend. If that's the case, then maybe he's feeling like his manhood's being threatened. Bill isn't the most aggressive guy in the world, but he IS a guy. And that might explain his sudden spending sprees, 'flaunting' his money as you phrased it. He can't compete with you physically, mental prowess isn't necessarily tied to masculinity, but earning power often is. There you have it, Bill's feeling emasculated and fighting back with what he has. And almost certainly unconsciously, I might add." Zack concluded with a satisfied look, enjoying the flummoxed expressions being sent his way.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"Two semesters of Psych. Thought seriously about majoring in it, but figured it would be too depressing," the irrepressible former Ranger replied.

"You know the worst part? It makes sense," Jason said to no one in particular, sounding a bit distracted.

"I figured it might. Now the big question is, what are you guys going to do about it?"

"Guess we'll talk about it, a bit more calmly. I feel pretty stupid now, I should have realized what was going on."

"Jase, don't beat yourself up about it. Bill didn't tell you how he felt when you were telling him what to do, did he? No, he just went out and struck back, right?" Zack checked for Jason's nod before continuing. "You both did exactly what you'd normally do. You protect people you care about, it's your thing. You've always been that way, and we wouldn't want to change you. But remember how Bill was when we were younger? How he was always getting beaten up? He worked damn hard to get beyond that, and is sensitive about anything that attacks his sense of self-reliance and strength."

"And, it wouldn't hurt to remember he IS very strong, in a lot of ways. He's gone places and done things none of the rest of us have done. He served in relatively active Power Ranger duty, even when he had no powers," Tommy added when Zack had paused.

"Right. I know you want to protect him, but I don't think you really can," Zack continued.

"So I just let him take chances? Get hurt?" His expression darkened with anger at the thought.

"No, you can point out potential dangers, SUGGEST you'd feel better if he didn't go. But, accept the fact he may still want to go. I have a lot of faith that Bill doesn't want to hurt you," Tommy replied, not intimidated by Jason's expression.

"Well, maybe not usually," Jason admitted grudgingly.

"Has it ever occurred to you two stone headed Neanderthals to talk to each other about how you're feeling?" Zack queried with an innocent smile.

That comment was met with a moment of stunned silence, then a couple of snickers that rapidly grew into almost hysterical laughter as the comment fully registered with Jason. Tommy and Zack found themselves joining, recognizing the incongruousness of the comment. They were almost to the seminar, so the subject was summarily dropped, but Jason made a promise to himself to have a serious talk with his lover as soon as possible.

When Billy arrived home that evening he found Jason in their kitchen, busily chopping fresh vegetables for a stir-fry dinner.

"So, how was work?" Jason asked in a carefully neutral tone, wanting to see if he could judge Billy's mood.

"It was okay. Seemed to be a long day," he replied, his voice calm, his expression weary.

"I know what you mean. It always seems like a long day when we're fighting," Jason ventured.

"Yeah."

"Bill, we need to talk about this, we can't keep doing this to each other," Jason said earnestly.

"I won't argue with that, and it does seem to be happening more often," Billy agreed.

"I want to ask you something, and I really want an honest answer. You know Zack and Tommy heard us this morning, and I ended up talking to them about it," he paused, seeing Billy flinch at his comment. "Bill, you know I wouldn't go talking about our private business, but, hey, they heard it all anyway. There wasn't much I could do about that after the fact. The point is, Zack made some comments that really hit home. Made me think about something, something I wasn't even aware of," Jason trailed off.

"What's the question, Jason?"

"Have I been treating you…do you feel I've been treating you…as…less than a man?" he asked hesitantly.

Billy gave him a sharp look, started to reply, then paused, a thoughtful look on his face. Jason waited patiently, albeit a little anxiously until Billy seemed to reach his decision.

"I…well, okay…yeah, I guess so," he finally admitted. "You're always telling me something's too dangerous, you don't think I should do it, whatever. I mean, my God, I'm not an incompetent, dainty little flower you need to protect. I got over being that that big a wimp several years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Oh, come on, Jase. I remember how I was when we first became Rangers. I couldn't even fight the putties, for God's sake! I had to call for you guys every time. 'Jason, help me'," he mimicked in a high falsetto voice with a bitterness that made Jason flinch. "I remember that all too well. That, and being dumped in a garbage can by Bulk and Skull. I think that was the low point of my teen years. That was a big reason why I went ahead with the karate lessons, even though I didn't like them. Why I went out for football even though it was hardly my sport."

"Bill, it wasn't that bad…"

"Yes, it was, Jason. Believe me, it was. I think of how I was then, and I just cringe. Why did you guys even want me around? God, I was hopeless. Helpless." The old, once familiar whine was again in his voice, for the first time in years.

Jason felt a stabbing sorrow for his lover, and a strange guilt that he'd never realized just how deeply those experiences had hurt Billy. "Bill, you were our friend. ARE our friend. It had nothing to do with your fighting ability, we just like you. I can't explain why, any more than I can actually articulate why I love you. I just do. And now YOU believe ME-you were never hopeless. Never helpless. You might not have been able to outfight your opponents, but by God you could outthink them."

Billy couldn't help but snicker a bit as he said, "Jason, we're talking about putties and Bulk and Skull. A cat could outthink them."

"Don't do this, William. Do NOT hold on to this," Jason forced his lover to look directly at him. "Don't negate what you had…what you have…what you are. You were a valuable and much-loved friend then, as you are now." It was suddenly clear to him why Billy was fighting him so wildly when he tried to protect him. If Jason's attitude was taking Billy back to a time when he felt this way about himself, it was no wonder he resented it.

"Thank you," Billy said in a voice that wasn't quite steady.

"I never realized you felt this way," Jason continued after a moment. "It's just that I love you, and dammit, I see every day what can happen if you aren't careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'd prefer I not get hurt as well, but I'm perfectly capable of making fairly intelligent decisions, and you can't protect me from everything, no matter how hard you try," Billy pointed out reasonably.

"Can't blame me for trying, can you?"

Billy smiled fondly at his partner. "No, I can't. But you might do well to remember that it works both ways. Every morning you walk out that door, and I wonder if it's the day I'll get a call saying you've been hurt in the line of duty. It's not always easy loving someone who puts himself on the front line on a daily basis."

Jason looked a little startled at the admission. "You've never said anything."

"You thought I didn't care? Jason, how unfeeling do you think I am?" the former Blue Ranger chided gently. "I don't mention it because there's nothing to do to change it, outside of you changing professions. And I wouldn't do that to you. You love being a detective; I've seen how you are when you're on a case. It's more than what you do; it's what you are. So I just live with the knowledge that you could be hurt at any time, just like any law enforcement spouses does, male or female."

"For what it's worth, I don't take unnecessary risks."

"I figured that. But a necessary risk can get you hurt, too. I'm proud of what you do, who you are. I just hate the fact it could kill you," Billy's voice was suspiciously thick as he turned to begin slicing the chicken for dinner.

"Thanks," Jason replied, at a loss or any other response. The silence stretched for a long moment as the two men continued preparing dinner with easy familiarity.

"Jase, I wasn't the only one who was royally pissed off last night. What was going on with you?" Billy asked at last.

The former Gold Ranger gave his lover a long look, considering how to broach the subject. "I felt you were…rubbing my nose in the fact you make more money than I do," he finally said, a touch of anger still evident.

Billy's expression was blank for a few moments, then the truth of what Jason had said hit him. "Oh, God, Jase. I didn't realize, I…I didn't really think about it. I just decided buying a truck would make me feel better…God, I was playing a one-upman-ship game, wasn't I?" He looked so disgusted with himself, Jason couldn't really maintain his anger. "I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. Geez, you must think I'm a jerk and a half."

"Well, I did last night," Jason confessed with a rueful grin.

"I don't blame you." Billy's voice was laden with self-loathing. He was well aware of the discrepancy between what he earned and what Jason earned, and he knew it bothered his partner to a degree. Billy tried to be discreet about his income; they usually pooled their resources, and large purchases were mutually agreed upon. That he'd gone out and bought an outrageously expensive truck was a low blow to Jason's pride.

"Argh. I can't believe I did that. No wonder you were pissed off," Billy groaned.

"At least now I sort of understand why you did that," Jason commented.

"Jase, you were trying to protect me, look out for me. I was just being mean, vindictive. There's no comparison."

"Did you do it consciously?"

"No. But that doesn't matter, it seems I'm a vindictive person." Jason winced at the self loathing in his lover's tone.

"You were angry. You acted out. Lighten up on yourself a little," the detective advised.

"It's just…it's not fair to you…I'm sorry," he insisted, cutting the chicken furiously in his agitation.

"Ah, Bill, that bird is already dead, okay? Go easy. And, tell you what, I accept your apology, okay? Would that help?" Risking life and limb, or at least fingers, Jason removed the knife from Billy's hand and turned the shorter man to face him.

Billy's unhappy expression lightened a little as he looked into the understanding eyes of his partner. "Thank you. And, yeah, it does help, at least a little. It's rather sobering to find out I can be that mean and petty."

"Well, just don't make a habit of it, all right?" Jason quipped, glad to see a slight smile cross Billy's face.

"I'll work on that," Billy agreed, dumping the cut chicken into the skillet Jason had been heating.

"Good. I hate when we fight. Though…" his voice trailed off and he grinned a bit.

"What?"

"Making up is sure fun," Jason concluded, wrapping his arms around his partner and latching onto his mouth hungrily.

An hour later they left for dinner at the nearby Chinese restaurant, the burned remnants of the chicken still fused to the skillet they ended up throwing away.

 **Saturday, 1:03 a.m.**

"It has now been confirmed that three escape craft have been found with survivors from the crash of Ranger Flight 1706. The best estimate is that so far approximately eighty of the three hundred sixty two passengers and crew have been rescued. Names have not as yet been released, pending notification of families…" Stuart Graham's tone was more animated than it had been in hours, Jason noted unconsciously.

He glanced up as a small figure approached and bit back a sigh. "Your turn to sit with me, huh?" he commented.

Kimberly patted his arm with a small smile. "I wanted to see how you're doing, that's all."

"I'm doing lousy. Horrible, even. How would you be doing if it was Rocky?" he growled angrily. Hearing a soft intake of breath he turned to her and wanted to slap himself when he saw her expression.

"Aw, Kim, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for and cruel. I know you're trying to help, you all are, it's just…" he trailed off, looking away again.

"It's just there's nothing we can do, is there?" she sighed.

"No, I guess there isn't. But, that's no reason for me to strike out at you. You're here, and I appreciate that. Really, I do." He gave her a one-armed hug, smiling a little to try to cheer her up.

"I had to be here. You're both my friends, you'd be there for me, wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely. Though I was hoping Rocky would change his mind, at least a little, you know?" Despite himself there was a small spark of hopefulness in his tone.

Kimberly looked at Jason with her sad doe eyes, knowing she couldn't give her friend the comfort of knowing her husband had changed is mind.

"I'm sorry, Jason. Rocky said to tell you that he hopes Billy's okay, and I swear he means that. They were never the best of friends, but they were friends."

"It's okay, Kim," he replied, sighing deeply, his expressive eyes sadder than she'd ever seen.

"What are you thinking, Jason? What's hurting you so much?" She knew instinctively it wasn't Rocky's attitude, or even the fact they still didn't know Billy's fate.

"I was just remembering the worst night of my life."

"Worse than this one?" she asked with a touch of surprise.

"Actually, yes. I think it was."

"What could be worse than knowing the person you love has been in a terrible accident, but not knowing if they survived or not?"

"Holding the person you love in your arms while they cry with a pain you can do absolutely nothing to lessen. Hearing him ask over and over: 'Why couldn't he forgive me?' That's how I spent the night Bill's father died. You see, Lawrence never forgave his son. Never forgave his child for the unspeakable crime of loving another man. Yet I know in his heart that Bill had always believed the man would eventually come around. When he dropped dead from a brain embolism, it destroyed that fragile hope, and Bill was hurt in a way I can't even begin to describe." Tears were standing in the midnight dark eyes as he remembered that night four years before. "He cried for hours, and I never did come up with an answer to that question. Now, Bill never mentions his dad, and he never did talk about his mom. Outside of me and his friends, he's pretty much alone in the world, and that hurts too. I can't believe that's a fate he deserves. That anyone deserves." He stared off into the distance, almost forgetting the woman he was talking to until a soft sniffle caught his attention.

"I'm sorry, so sorry for contributing to that pain," she whispered, tears making their slow way down her cheeks.

"No, I'm sorry Kimberly, I didn't mean to upset you. Bill knows you still care about him, that Rocky does. It's not the same with you guys as it was with his dad. He knows that, I know that. I shouldn't have said anything," he smiled a bit shakily at his petite friend. "I just flashed back to that when you apologized for Rocky. Please, don't think you've done anything wrong. You haven't."

"Thanks, Jason," she murmured back, ashamed she'd upset him; she was supposed to be offering comfort and support, not receiving it. But despite his words, she still hurt with the realization that their rejection of Jason and Billy's relationship had been hurtful for them, regardless of what Jason said. And she was troubled by regret for past slights. Their attitude had caused some awkwardness among the friends. No one invited Jason and Billy to parties that Kim and Rocky were attending, so it caused a situation of them all having to pick and choose who to invite between the two couples, and more often than not the DeSantos were the choice, if only because of their children being friends with all the other children. However, despite that, never once over the decade plus had either Jason or Billy made any comment or complained.

She especially regretted not attending their bonding ceremony….

Eight Years Ago

"Mom, Dad, uh, I was just wondering…" Jason trailed off, strangely nervous.

"Wondering what, Jason?" Claire Scott prompted with a warm smile.

"Spit it out, son," Joe added. "I can't believe it could be harder than it was for you to tell us about you and Bill three years ago," he added quietly. Though the elder Scotts had accepted the fact that their only child was gay and living with another man, it hadn't been easy. But the alternative, cutting off their son completely, had not been an option. Plus, they were very fond of Billy, always had been. If their son had to have a male lover, he couldn't have chosen one any better.

"Wondering how you feel about acquiring a son-in-law," he finally asked with a hopeful look.

"You two are going to have a bonding ceremony?" Claire asked, a smile quirking the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah. It's been three years, I love Bill, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. We don't' need the ceremony for that, exactly, but I do feel an urge to make it official, so everyone knows we're serious about this. Plus, for legal reasons. If something should happen to me, Bill will be recognized as my spouse." The ceremony was recognized in almost all states as being as leally binding as a traditional marriage ceremony, granting full spousal rights to both participants.

"When? Where?" Claire asked with a gleam in her eyes. Circumstances aside, she loved weddings, and if this was what she could get in the way of a wedding for her son, she'd make the most of it.

"Next month. Ko's gardens, the gazebo. Ko's an old friend of Bill's family, he knows about our relationship, and doesn't have a problem with it, or our having the ceremony there," Jason explained.

"How did Lawrence take this?" Joe wondered.

Jason sighed and ran a broad hand over his face. "Told Bill that he's busy that weekend, has to wash the car."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Claire said softly, reaching out to take Jason's hand. "Billy must be so hurt by that."

"As usual. How Lawrence can keep hurting him this way is beyond me. I wouldn't care so much, but BILL cares so much. Anyway, I think it's safe to say he's off the guest list. You really don't know how much your acceptance has meant to me, to us."

"Sweetheart, I have to admit, when you first told us, I grieved. But in time I understood I was grieving for MY sandcastle dreams, such as they were. Dreams of parenthood for you, grandkids for me, things like that. Not the stigma I know you both deal with, not the random cruelty that comes with being different. But, a wise woman once told me: 'When the tide washes away your sandcastle dreams...you build new ones.' My main dream for you was, and is, for you to be happy. If Bill makes you happy, and it seems he does, than that's good enough for me. We love you, Jason. Nothing can change that."

Jason felt his throat tighten with emotion, making speech difficult. "Thank you, I love you both, too. Bill and I are lucky to have you."

"Right back at you," Joe said huskily, reaching out to embrace his son for the first time in years. Usually not physically demonstrative, he felt a bit awkward, but that passed quickly as Claire added herself to the hug. They remained entwined for a few moments, then resumed their places, the moment passing, but leaving behind a residual warmth and love that bound them more strongly than ever.

"So, now, what about the reception?" Claire asked, plans already brewing in her busy mind.

The month passed in a flurry of work and planning, until the Saturday afternoon when a small group of friends and family converged on the lantern-bedecked gazebo in Ko's garden to witness the simple bonding ceremony. Jason and Billy were both wearing dark suits, just a couple of shades short of black. Jason's had a reddish tint that perfectly complemented his muted red shirt, while Billy's blue-tinted suit offset the pale blue shirt he wore.

There was no processional, no music, the minister who conducted the ceremony simply took his place. Billy and Jason stood in front of him, while the guests crowded into the gazebo and down the short steps. The Scotts were near the front, as was Jason's detective partner, Jake Gilmore. All the former Rangers were in attendance except Aisha, Kimberly, and Rocky; and the latter two omissions were particularly painful for Billy and Jason. Some of Billy's work colleagues and a couple of friends they'd made over the last few years filled out the guest list.

The vows were much like the vows of a traditional secular marriage, including the exchanging of plain wedding bands. The entire ceremony took less than fifteen minutes, and concluded with the minister telling them to kiss each other.

Jason turned to his mate, his eyes glowing with love and happiness, and gently pulled the shorter man close. Seeing his feelings reflected back in Billy's light eyes, knowing they were surrounded by those who loved and accepted them, he engaged his new spouse in a remarkably loving kiss, his large hands cradling the face of the man he loved while Billy's arms wrapped around to his broad back, pulling him close.

For the guests, it was the first time they had seen the two men share any sort of affectionate display in public, and most of them found it astonishingly touching. The couple pulled apart after a few moments, and those closest were the only ones who heard the whispered 'I love you' they exchanged before turning to their guests.

"Folks, the reception is right over there," Jason announced, pointing to a distant shelter containing several tables. "We'd be happy if you'd all join us."

The late afternoon sun shone on the happy group as they enjoyed the catered food, couples dancing barefoot in the soft grass to music provided by a portable stereo, the sound of laughter wafting through the mellow evening air.

On the other side of Angel Grove Kimberly stood in her comfortable living room, a glass if iced tea clenched in one small hand, staring out at the mellow California afternoon, knowing she'd just missed something she'd regret.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday, 5:46 a.m.**

"The latest statement from the search and rescue teams is that five escape craft, holding approximately one hundred and twenty passengers, many critically injured, have been recovered. The official word is that only five craft were launched, a figure confirmed by survivors. So, the efforts have changed from a search and rescue mission to a recovery mission as divers are gathering the equipment needed to raise the wreckage of the plane to the surface again…" Stuart Graham had finally signed off, Dustin Williams had replaced him reporting from the search and rescue headquarters.

"Oh, man, I wish we'd hear something," Adam muttered to Tanya as they sat cuddled together on the couch. No one had slept during the long night; instead they'd kept a constant vigil, the television on and turned to the news channel all night. With the announcement of the recovery of the last escape craft, it finally sank in that they could now do nothing but wait for the phone to ring. Jason had his cell phone on, and he was constantly monitoring the charge. Tommy had gone over to Jason and Billy's house and set up the call forwarding to Zack's phone number, so attempts to reach Jason with news could come from two possible sources.

Beyond that, there was nothing to be done but wait and pray.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for Jason. When I try to imagine how I'd feel if it was you…well, I just can't. It hurts too much to even think about," Tanya replied softly, taking her husband's hand in hers. "And, thinking about what Billy could be going through…"she shuddered softly.

Adam had gotten quieter and quieter as the night had worn on, and Tanya knew he was losing himself in the memories of his friendship with Billy. The two had become friends almost immediately, or so Adam said, and despite the passing of time and the changes in their lives, that friendship had stayed strong. Of all the former Rangers, though, Adam had been the most hurt by the rift between Billy and Jason and Rocky. Rocky was Adam's best friend from childhood, Billy his best friend in his mid teen years. Their differences of opinion had placed Adam in the awkward spot of having to balance himself between them. A feat he'd pulled off with unusual grace and good humor.

"Don't go there, Tanya. Keep thinking positive, that's what we need to do. Get that positive energy flowing," Zack admonished quietly, softening his words with a grin. "Billy's a survivor, so's Jason. We just need to be there to shore him up, and things will be fine."

"I wish I was as sure as you are, but I'll try," Adam replied to his predecessor in Black.

"Well, I also get ridiculously optimistic when sleep deprived, right my love?" he asked Trini.

"You're ridiculously optimistic when you're conscious," Trini teased him gently, smiling sleepily. "One of the things I fell in love with." And never more so than when faced with a situation like this; Zack's die hard optimism was much appreciated.

"Thank you, my love. Well, I suppose I could go brew some more coffee. The sun's coming up, and it's gonna be a long one, I suspect," Zack commented, disentangling himself from his wife and standing.

"I could use some coffee," came the husky voice from behind the couch. The two couples turned to see Jason and Tommy standing there a little blearily.

"Then you shall have some," Zack said grandly. "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Jason sighed. "And I think you're right, it's going to be a long day."

"I'll get it going, then," Zack agreed, heading toward the kitchen with Trini who was muttering about muffins and toast.

"Jason, please sit down for a while. You won't do anyone any favors by worrying yourself into exhaustion. Consider this: if Bill's hurt and needs you to come get him, or take care of him, you won't be able to if you're dead on your feet. So sit down," Tommy finished sternly, urging Jason toward the couch with an inaudible sigh. He'd been this route before, but that time it was Billy who was the one waiting for news…

Three Years Ago

Tommy knocked on the familiar front door, pounding as loudly as he could, knowing the occupant was almost certainly happily asleep. Well, he was going to change that, no matter how little he liked it. He'd made a promise long ago to his best friend, hoping he would never be required to honor it. Tonight their luck had run out. He heard the slight sounds of someone on the other side of the door, and his mind's eye provided the image of one bleary blue-green eye peeking out at him.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Billy asked grumpily as he opened the door for his friend. "It's the middle of the night, in case you didn't notice."

"Yeah, I noticed. You need to get dressed, Bill," he said gently.

"Why?"

Confused eyes met his dark ones, and Tommy could almost see the clouds clear from the sleep-muddled mind of his friend.

"What's happened? Is it Jason?"

"Yeah, I got the call a few minutes ago. He's been shot; now go get dressed. We need to get to the hospital." Tommy could see the questions forming, but the blond turned silently and hurried toward the bedroom, emerging less than a minute later wearing blue jeans and a sweatshirt, shoes and socks in hand.

"I can put these on in the car. Let's go."

Silently they walked out to Tommy's car, climbing in and buckling up automatically. Billy was pulling on his footwear as he addressed the taller man.

"What happened?" he asked with the calmness of dawning shock.

"The stakeout went bad, very bad. Jason took a bullet to the chest."

"Is he alive?" Billy was pleased his voice didn't tremble with that, but he also knew the spreading numbness in his soul was partly responsible for the appearance of control.

"Yeah. Jake said he was probably going to be rushed into surgery. Sorry, Bill, but that's all I know. We're almost here, anyway. You'll get your answers."

Billy was out of the car and to the emergency room almost before Tommy got the car parked. Spotting Jason's partner Billy hurried up, noting with horror the man's bloodstained clothing.

"What's the word on Jason?" he asked worriedly.

"Hey, Bill, glad you got here. They're taking him to surgery now, the bullet is lodged in a bad spot, but they think they can remove it successfully. They have to try at any rate, he can't live with it in there. Come over here, they need someone to fill out some forms, information, that sort of stuff, and some of it I just don't know," Jake said, steering his partner's life mate to the ER desk.

Jason's sexual orientation was an open secret at the precinct; it was common knowledge he was homosexual and in a relationship, and no one talked about it to him. He had a few breaks going for him-his father had been a well respected, well liked member of the force for years, a lot of the older officers had known Jason since he was a small child, Jason didn't appear openly gay nor did he flaunt it in any way, and, most importantly, he was an excellent detective. He attended police gatherings alone, and he and Billy were extremely careful about their public behavior. The only times the other police officers saw Billy was when Jason was injured.

When Jake Gilmore was first assigned as Jason Scott's partner, the older man was less than thrilled. He'd heard rumors that the younger man was gay, and Jake, while trying to keep an open mind, didn't want a partner whose personal life complicated his work life. But within the first two weeks any doubts Jake had were put to rest. He'd asked Jason outright about his orientation, and Jason had replied that, yes, he was gay. Yes, he had a lover. Yes, they lived together. And, no, it would not interfere with his work. And to Jake's relief, it didn't. Nearly ten months passed before he even met Billy, and he immediately hit it off with the younger man, finding a mutual fascination with classic Science Fiction movies. Since then Jake Gilmore had been no more concerned about his partner's lifestyle than he would be about a heterosexual partner's personal life. In other words, not concerned at all.

"How'd it happen, Jake? What went wrong?"

"They spotted us, I guess. First I knew of it, there were two men in front of the car with rifles ready to fire. We hunkered down and I started the car in reverse as they opened fire. Guess I got lucky not to get hit. Jason wasn't as lucky. Now, come on, let's give these pencil pushers what they need, it'll at least pass the time."

Seeing Billy busy with Jake, Tommy took the break to call the others, letting them know what had happened. Consulting a scrap of paper Jason had given him a few years before; he even called the elder Scotts, now retired in Arizona. Within a half hour Zack, Trini, Adam, and Kimberly had arrived to wait with Tommy. Tanya and Katherine had to stay home with their children since babysitters were hard to find at two in the morning.

"How'd you two get free to come? Who's watching the girls?" Tommy asked Zack and Trini when they arrived together.

"My cousin is visiting, I asked her to be there for the girls when they wake up," Trini explained quietly, looking around for Billy.

"He's with Jake, doing paperwork," Tommy explained, understanding what she was looking for.

"How's he doing?" Zack wondered as the others looked on curiously.

"Okay, so far. But he's probably in mild shock at the moment. I mean, I woke him from a sound sleep and dragged him down here and handed him over to Jake, basically. It'll probably be a while before it hits him."

"Um, not to sound nosy, or anything, but why were you called first?" Kimberly wondered.

"It's an arrangement I made with Jason years ago," the former White Ranger admitted finally.

"What? Why?"

Tommy sighed a bit and indicated they should all sit. "It wasn't that long after they moved in together. Basically, Jason knew that something like this might happen. That he might end up critically injured, or even killed. And he knew if Bill was just called in he might not contact us, that he might isolate himself from us and try to deal with it alone. Jason didn't want to risk that happening. So he asked that I be informed first, and I'd tell Bill what happened if it came to that. Obviously, I've hoped this night would never come."

The others were silent, considering the love and concern Jason had for his lover; that he'd go to the trouble to arrange it so Billy would be taken care of if Jason couldn't be there for him. And the trust he placed in Tommy to be there when needed. That they'd all be there if needed. It brought home to them once again the strange and wonderful bond that had developed between them all during those eventful years they held the Powers.

"Any word on how bad it is?" Adam asked.

"Not really. I know it's a chest wound, that's all."

So they settled in to wait, joined by Jake and Billy who quietly updated them with the little they knew. The surgery was expected to take hours due to the delicate nature of the bullet's location, recovery could be slow and very long term.

As the hours crept by, Billy became more and more restless; pacing, going to get coffee, going to the restroom, drifting the perimeter of the room to study the unremarkable artwork. Finally Tommy couldn't stand it any longer.

"Come on, Bill, sit down, for God's sake. You're wearing me out here," he said softly, urging his friend to a seat.

"I don't want to sit," the former Blue Ranger muttered, trying to head in a different direction. His mind, in its typical bulldog manner, was refusing to let his fears and worries go, but instead was dredging up every scrap of information about bullet wounds to the chest, and the possible complications that can arise, and cataloging them obsessively.

"Dammit, Bill. I know you're worried. I am, too. We all are. But you need to settle down for a while. Running yourself ragged and worrying yourself into fits won't help Jason. He needs for you to take care of yourself, for him. Will you do that?" he asked, looking directly into the light eyes. Tommy was almost frantic with worry for his best friend, but knew Jason would want him to take care of Billy, to keep his partner from sinking into despair.

"I'll try," Billy mumbled at last, sinking into a chair and leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. Tommy sat down beside him and laid a gentle hand on Billy's back.

"It'll be okay, Bill. You know how strong Jason is. And determined. He'll be fine," he insisted, unsure if he was trying to convince Billy or himself. Both of them, maybe.

He realized how alike Jason and Billy were when faced with a crisis. How they were both compelled to fix the problem, make it right somehow. And how it drove them crazy if there was nothing they could do. He remembered so many times when they were Power Rangers, how Jason and/or Billy would drive himself relentlessly until the problem was solved, the monster defeated. He sometimes wondered just how much sleep Billy ever got in his teenage years, considering he always seemed to be at the Power Chamber/Command Center.

He was roused from his thoughts by the approach of a white-haired man still in surgical scrubs.

"Is Mr. Cranston here?" he queried.

Billy stood up to be joined immediately by Jake and Tommy, with the rest of them crowding up behind.

"I'm Bill Cranston."

"I'm Dr. Levine. Are these folks all with you?" he asked a bit amazed. It was not quite six in the morning.

"Yeah. How's Jason?" he asked anxiously.

"He made it through surgery, but there was a bleeding problem. We will be moving him to ICU immediately. He's still under the effects of the anesthesia, I'm not expecting him to even begin to wake up for several hours," he reported.

"What're the ramifications of the bleeding problem?" Billy wanted to know.

"I'll be honest with you, he flat-lined twice. He's got a real uphill battle here, and, not to sound like a cliché, but the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are critical. If he makes it that far, then we'll see if there are any permanent problems."

"When can I see him?"

"After we get him settled in the ICU he can be visited for ten minutes every two hours, round the clock. That rule applies to family only."

"I'm legally his spouse, I qualify," Billy said firmly.

"Yes, you do. As do parents and siblings. But that's all. We are quite strict about these rules, they're in the patient's best interest."

"He was hurt in the line of duty, Jake is his partner. Can he see Jason, at least for a few minutes?" Billy asked.

"Perhaps later, but not until Jason is out of the woods. A nurse will come and get you once the patient is settled," the doctor finished, obviously weary after the long surgery.

"Thank you."

As Dr. Levine walked off, the others began speaking quietly, reaching out to pat Billy's shoulder reassuringly. Billy's responses were muted, his mind obviously elsewhere judging by the expression on his face.

It wasn't the first time Billy had been called to the hospital because Jason had been hurt in the line of duty, but it was far and away the worst. The first time had been before they were bonded; Jason had taken a blow from a steel pipe to the head. Fortunately it was a glancing blow, but he'd still suffered a concussion, and Billy had spent a long night comforting his nauseated lover. Then there had been the time Jason had been slashed, deeply, by an irate drug dealer wielding a very large knife. And the multiple cuts and bruises after Jason and Jake crashed their car. Though Billy's favorite incident, if one could have a favorite incident under the circumstances, was when the drunken fat woman had fallen on Jason, resulting in a sprained ankle and dislocated shoulder. Billy had arrived at the ER to find Jason being treated in the room next to the woman, who kept bellowing for another Screwdriver and demanding to know where the 'pretty cop boy' went. Jake and Billy had both suffered atypical fits of giggling listening to her, much to Jason's irritation.

But this time there was nothing even remotely humorous about what had happened to Jason.

When the nurse finally came to take him to Jason, Billy rose and followed her without comment, looking for all the world like a kid being led to the principal's office. Told to don a paper gown, cap, and slippers, he was finally allowed in to see Jason with the stern reminder that he only had ten minutes.

The former Blue Ranger stood at the foot of the bed for a long moment, his eyes cataloguing the equipment that monitored his lover's life. Tubes and wires seemed to create a distorted spider web, with Jason as the hapless fly caught within.

Jason.

Billy felt the breath catch in his throat at his mate's appearance. The pale, gray-tinged complexion, faint lift and fall of the powerful chest, the utter lack of any other movement. Somehow he looked so…diminished…lying there. How could a couple of ounces of lead cause such devastation in almost 200 pounds of muscle and life? The blond's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he came beside the bed and took the cold, unresponsive hand in his.

"Jason? Jase, I'm here. We're all here. We'll all stay here, until you come back. We need you. I need you. Come on, you have to fight this," Billy's voice faltered a bit. "I see the nurse heading my way, I suspect I'm being evicted here. I love you, please…please, come back." The nurse cleared her throat.

"Time's up, Mr. Cranston. You can visit again in a couple of hours," she told him kindly.

"Thanks. I'll be in the lobby. You'll come get me if something happens?"

"Of course, Mr. Cranston. Now, let us get back to work."

"Bill? Bill? Wake up, hon. He's awake finally," the gentle woman's voice roused the dozing young man.

"He's awake?" Billy was on his feet instantly, startling Adam who was waiting with him.

"He asked for you," the nurse continued with a smile.

"Thank God." It had been almost two full days since the shooting, and Jason had hovered on the knife's edge between death and life for the entire time. The previous night they had nearly lost him, his heart stopped while Billy was in the room, and it took a tremendous effort to bring the detective back to the side of the living. Since then Billy's tension level had been incredibly high, he flinched whenever he saw a nurse enter the lobby. The only reason he'd been asleep when the nurse came to get him was because his body's needs had finally overwhelmed him. He'd almost been more unconscious than asleep.

Quickly pulling on the protective gown and cap, he barely heard the nurse's instructions to not tire Jason out. The nurse realized Billy's distracted state and chuckled with fond exasperation. Since Jason's arrival in ICU they'd all seen the young man's spouse come and go for his visits as regular as clockwork. Always polite, listening attentively to their reports, and obviously deeply in love with Jason, Billy was already popular with the ICU nursing staff. They couldn't help but notice that Billy was still wearing the same sweatshirt and jeans as the previous night, and it wouldn't surprise them to know the young man hadn't eaten in over a day. Those who worked the ICU knew devotion when they saw it.

Billy entered the now familiar room and moved to his mate's side, studying the beloved face intently. The deathlike grayness was gone, and the faintest tinge of pink could be seen on the pale features. He gently took the nearby hand and thrilled to find warmth and the suppleness of life instead of the cold, dead weight of before.

Biting his lip to stifle a sob of happiness, his gaze swept his lover's body before returning to Jason's face. Billy was startled to find the deep, dark eyes looking back at him with warm affection.

"Jase," Billy whispered, his eyes misting.

"Hey, Bill." His voice was barely audible, but Jason squeezed the hand that held his.

"God, you scared us bad this time."

"Sorry. Don't really remember what happened. The doc said I was shot in the chest. Is Jake okay?"

"He's fine, Jase. He's been here every minute he can spare. I think the doctor will let him to see you now that you're awake. All of our friends have been here, off and on, since it happened," Billy smiled.

"We've got good friends, that's for sure. And when did you last sleep or eat, huh? Not to be rude or anything, but you look like shit," Jason's rough whisper still managed to convey his concern.

"Gee, thanks. Think you look any better?" Billy teased back, forcing a grin to hide his feelings. It was so like Jason to be concerned for his health and welfare even as he was lying on a bed in the Intensive Care Unit. "Oh, your parents will be here tomorrow."

"Thanks," Jason began, stopping to yawn. "How can I be tired when I slept for the last day and a half?"

"Your body needs the sleep to heal. I gotta go, I see the nurse coming to chase me out now. But I'll be back in a couple hours, you just rest and concentrate on getting well."

"Like they'll give me a choice. And you go shower, shave, eat, and sleep. Hear me? I expect you to look better next time I see you," Jason ordered as sternly as he could considering he was rapidly fading toward sleep.

"Right," Billy chuckled, letting the nurse shoo him out, relief flooding him. Jason would be okay.

And so he was, though it ended up being a long, sometimes unpleasant, convalescence. But six months later Jason was finally back on active duty, and life had returned to normal.

 **Saturday, 8:28 a.m.**

"The authorities are again asking that people not try to call the search and rescue base or the local hospitals. According to a hospital spokesman the calls have been tying up all their phone lines, and they have been hindered in their attempt to contact families of the passengers who have been brought in for treatment…"

Jason stood up impatiently and wandered from the living room, his anxiety and frustration making it impossible for him to sit still. Hearing a knock on the front door he changed his course to answer it, grateful for the diversion. He opened the door to the unexpected sight of Rocky standing on the front porch.

"Hey, Jason. Uh, any news yet?" he asked anxiously, looking uncomfortable.

"No. Nothing outside of what you hear on the newscasts," he replied.

"Then it's definitely no news. I feel like I could pass a final exam on the stats and history of plane crashes over the last half century or so," Rocky commented, still standing outside.

"You've been watching the news?"

"Yeah, man, all night. I think I wore out our remote control trying to get the latest information. It's got so I could time every station's commercial break. I've never spent so much time listening to so many people say so little," he glanced up to see Jason's expression. "What? Did you really think I didn't care?"

Jason shrugged, too tired, too worried, to elaborate. Eleven years of being rejected, however politely, was not easy to ignore.

"Jason, I'm sorry. So damn sorry for how I've been. I thought I was right, that's the only defense I can offer. Then, when Kim got the call last night, and left to be over here…it made me start thinking. I realized I couldn't ignore the fact that Bill had been on that plane. So I ended up spending the entire night watching the news. Then this morning it hit me how utterly ridiculous it was. I knew you were all over here, together, waiting and watching. So why was I doing the exact same thing, alone, less than a mile away? How stupid is that? I'd like to join you guys, if you'll have me," he said, seeing the others had gathered behind Jason, had heard his comments. He held out his hand to Jason to shake, holding his breath.

Jason studied his feet for a moment, thinking, and then looked into the sincere eyes of the other man. Slowly his hand rose to clasp the proffered one, a first step toward mending the differences between them.

"Thank you," Rocky murmured, flushing dully. Then he smiled warmly as Kimberly came to his side, smiling radiantly at him. As they all turned to go back into the living room, Rocky got the unmistakable feeling of coming home, and he knew he had made the right decision at last. He realized it would take some time, some effort on his part, to restore their friendships to how they had been, but he knew he had to try.

"Now if we'd just get some news," Katherine sighed from her seat beside Tommy.

Jason nodded wearily as he headed toward his previous seat near the TV when he was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello," he answered it, his voice a hoarse growl. His face paled suddenly and he dropped into the chair limply. The others had no doubt that if the chair hadn't been there he would have simply dropped to the floor.

"Where the hell are you!" he gasped out.

The assembled former Rangers all exchanged excited looks before turning their attention to Jason's half the conversation.

"Are you okay?" More silence as Jason listened to the reply with intense concentration. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? Oh, wait a minute, let me get my pad." Jason fumbled his pad and pen from his back pocket, flipping to a blank page impatiently. "Okay, shoot." Rapid writing. "Got it…I'll be there…I love you, too." He closed the phone with a muted click and seemed to collapse a little. He then took a deep breath and turned to his friends.

"That was Bill. He's alive, minor injuries. They're flying him to Angel Grove; he'll be here tonight. About seven. Thank God, he's alive," Jason's voice cracked a little, the sound almost lost in the rush of excited exclamations from the others.

"He's alive."

Saturday 10:13 a.m.

Jason walked through the front door of his home as if walking in a dream. He was past the point of exhaustion, the emotional toll of the last almost eighteen hours had hit him full force, and it was all he could do to stumble to the bedroom and collapse on the bed. He managed to gather enough energy to set the alarm so he'd be awake in time to pick up Billy, then he sank back limply, his mind drifting.

He rolled over to Billy's side of the big bed and let memories wash over him. During their time together they'd had some good times, and some horrible times, but mostly they'd had normal times. If the long vigil last night had taught him anything, it was that he had to treasure all the times they had together. It could end far too suddenly…

Ten Years Ago

"You know, you really should consider getting pierced," Jason commented, smiling at his lover mischievously.

"Jason, earrings are really not my style," Billy replied, relaxing in the strong arms that held him. They'd just finished making love and the blond was little more than a boneless puddle of sated passion. He reached up one hand to gently touch Jason's earring, a tiny diamond Billy had given him, grinning. "I think you should be the one to wear the earrings in the family, the pirate look is more your style than mine."

"I wasn't thinking of you getting your EAR pierced," the burly man explained, running a suggestive finger around the nearest nipple.

"Jase! No way," Billy protested, looking incredulously at his partner.

"Oh, come on, no one would see it. You never go shirtless in public, and it'd be like our own secret. I could look at you in your sensible business clothes when you're going to one of those conferences, and I'd be the only person to know you are wearing a small nipple ring underneath. It makes me hot just thinking about it," Jason explained huskily.

"Jase…" the former Blue Ranger moaned.

"Or," Jason continued, his focus moving downward. "You could get this pierced," he rumbled.

"Ouch. Jase, that would hurt," Billy protested.

"Oh, you must like the idea of that, since you're getting hard," he grinned. "Does the idea of pain get you going?" he teased.

"It's not the idea of pain, it's that voice you use," Billy explained, gasping a little as Jason gently pumped his erection. "When you use THAT voice, you could be discussing corned beef and I'd get hard."

"Really? Well, I'll have to remember that," he commented as he increased his attentions to his lover's anatomy. Soon discussion became impossible, as their mouths were busy doing other, very pleasurable, things.

It was almost a week later that they went to dinner at the Taylors' to celebrate Zack's birthday. Entering the comfortable home they were hit with the delightful smells coming form the kitchen.

"Oh, man, Trini, that smells great. What's for dinner?" Jason asked with a grin.

"Corned beef and cabbage, my family's secret recipe," she replied, ushering the men inside before leading them toward the den.

Jason took the opportunity to lean close and huskily whisper in his lover's ear. "Mmm…corned beef."

Billy turned an interesting shade of red as he turned an astonished expression to his mate.

"I'm going to kill you for this," he ground out, trying to ignore Jason's snicker as Zack came forward to greet them.

Six Years Ago

Jason reluctantly walked through their front door, dreading seeing Billy. He'd driven around for hours after he left the police station; restless, unhappy, wanting to go home, not wanting to go home. At last, realizing he was not doing himself any favors by playing the avoidance game, he had headed toward their house.

He entered the front door of the darkened house, surprised Billy wasn't there to greet him as was usual when Jason came home late. Instead he found no lights on except the porch light, which provided just enough illumination to allow him to remove his gun holster and hang it in the hall closet. He was about to head into the kitchen to get a drink when a soft voice drifted out from the living room.

"I'm in here."

"Let me grab a beer, I'll be right in."

He found Billy sitting on the couch in the dark, wearing jeans and a ratty T-Shirt. "Come on and sit down, stay a while."

"Bill, what's up, man?"

"That's my line, Jason. Jake called, said you had some problems today. So, I've been waiting." There was no censure in the soft voice, just a statement of facts.

"I'm sorry. I've been out driving around, thinking."

"Jase, what happened?"

"Jake didn't say?" Jason sounded a little surprised by that.

"No. Only that it was bad, that you were hurting, upset. That I should be sure to be here for you. So, I've been waiting. Jase, please, talk to me. I have to be honest here, Jake pretty well spooked me with how he sounded." That was putting it mildly, Jake's comments had chilled Billy's heart with fear for his mate.

"There's not a lot to tell," Jason began.

"Stop right there!" Billy's voice cut across the small distance between them, startling Jason. "'Not a lot to tell' does not lead to you driving around aimlessly for hours. Nor does it lead to your partner calling to warn me you'd need someone to listen to you. I know you're used to dealing with your problems alone, but you aren't alone anymore. You've always been there for me. Always. Listening to me, lending me support even when you couldn't offer a solution. Don't deny me the chance to return the favor."

"Bill, I…" he trailed off, his voice unsteady. Bringing a hand to his forehead the former Ranger leader sighed, then took a deep breath.

"It was a drug bust," he managed to force out. It was like a dam bursting, the rest of the story followed without pause. "It should have gone down so easy, so clean. It was routine, for God's sake. Just part of the mop-up from bringing down Rafael Alcante last month. Just a few straggling dealers and associates to round up. But it went bad. It went so damn bad. We didn't know his wife was in there, his kids. He got away, grabbed his son. When we tried to get him to release the boy, to realize he had nowhere to go, he was surrounded by cops, he resisted. He was high; we should have realized he was unpredictable. He shot the boy. He shot his own son and threw him to me. Oh, God, the child was dead before he reached me. I tried, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't. He was already gone; he was just six or seven, for God's sake. Why would he shoot his own kid? Why?" The last came out in a gut-wrenching sob, the feelings he'd held at bay for the last few hours finally breaking free.

"Jason, come here," Billy's voice was soft, gentle, and choked with his own tears.

"No, I'm okay, I'm fine."

"Come here. You may be fine, but I'm not. I need to hold you. Come here."

Reluctantly the larger man moved in closer to his lover, ending up between his legs, leaning back against the surprisingly strong chest. Feeling Billy's arms wrap around him and pull him close, Jason's control finally failed completely and he found himself twisting around to embrace Billy, sobbing uncontrollably in the darkness. He cried for an innocent child's loss of life, and for the ugliness that existed in the world, and for the painful fact that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the ugliness away from the innocence. For the first time since early childhood he literally cried himself to sleep, and Billy held him close, dozing himself at times, ready to offer comfort when the dreams woke Jason, as he had known they would.

As they would continue to do far too often in the months to come.

Five Years Ago

"I'm telling you, Jase, these self-defense classes are one of my favorite activities. I mean, I feel so good when we're done. Plus, usually I pick up a couple of students," Tommy grinned unabashedly. His karate studio was thriving, yet Tommy still insisted on teaching volunteer self-defense classes in Angel Grove and Stone Canyon. And, carrying on a tradition they'd started years before, Jason was still his usual co-instructor.

"I know what you mean. If this means I don't see one of these women's faces down at the precinct, then it's worth it," Jason started, then paused, turning up the volume on his scanner. "Dammit!"

"What's up?" Tommy asked as Jason turned on the car's police flashers and floored the gas. Abruptly slowing for the turnaround, he cut across the median and headed the car at high speed back to Angel Grove.

"That call was to my address," Jason ground out, concentrating on maneuvering through the late morning traffic, his fear a painful knot in his midsection.

"What was reported?"

"Assault in progress. Damn, Bill's still at home. Come on, get out of my way!" he growled at a small car in front of him.

Tommy shut up and hung on without comment, letting Jason devote all his attention to his driving. He knew he'd do the same thing if it were him driving and Kat in danger. They finally made it to the residential streets, roaring through the quiet neighborhoods to the street where Jason and Billy lived. Tommy saw with something akin to horror that two ambulances and four police cars were converged in front of his friends' house.

Jason screeched to a stop, bolting from the car to the back of the ambulance where the paramedics were preparing to load a victim. He stopped and looked curiously at the face of the unconscious African-American man, and turned to the nearest officer.

"Hank, who's this?"

"Jason, when'd you get here? That's Abraham Johnson, recently paroled drug dealer. Ring a bell?"

"Vaguely. About three years ago?"

"Yep. You busted his ass for dealing down near the junior high school. Looks like he carried a grudge, and figured your roommate would be an easy mark. Figured wrong, as it turns out."

Jason huffed out a short snicker. "He's not the first person to make that mistake. Where's Bill?"

"I think they're still treating him inside. Go on in, just don't touch anything. Your living room is a crime scene."

"Great. Just what I always wanted. Damn." Muttering, he and Tommy went in the open front door and looked around at the controlled chaos inside.

"Hey, Jason. You looking for your roommate? He's in the kitchen. Didn't tell us you were living with Rambo, buddy. He jobbed Johnson good," a stout older detective said with a grin.

"I saw. Johnson must have really pissed him off," Jason grinned, keeping up a casual attitude in front of his colleagues.

"I guess. Should we be worried about your safety?" the man shot back, chuckling.

"Not as long as I don't get him riled up. You guys be sure to be neat, okay? I have to live here." He ignored the rude comments of his coworkers as he headed toward the kitchen with Tommy.

They found the two paramedics preparing to leave, and Billy sitting at the kitchen table patiently answering an officer's questions. He had a row of butterfly bandages holding a head wound closed, and his right hand was heavily bandaged. Dark red splotches on his face heralded the imminent arrival of some spectacular bruises, and blood was splattered on his shirt and in his light hair.

Jason stopped the paramedics before they left the room. "He okay?" he asked tersely.

"Hey Jason. Yeah, he's okay. He may have a minor concussion, but the blow to his head was glancing, despite the gash, which isn't even deep enough to require stitches. He doesn't need to go to the hospital, but if he takes a nap wake him periodically to be sure he's alert and aware. If he becomes mentally confused, or if the headache worsens, get him to the hospital. Otherwise, he's got some really nasty bruises brewing. Just keep an eye on him, and he'll be fine."

"Thanks, guys." He turned to find the officer had finished his questioning and was also preparing to leave. Billy looked up with a start, not having seen Jason enter the room.

"I thought you two were on your way to Stone Canyon," he said with obvious surprise.

"The scanner picked up the call," Jason said quietly as the remaining officer left them alone with Tommy. Jason reached out and gently tipped Billy's head back for a better look. "Oh, damn. I'm sorry, Bill. He got you good, didn't he?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen yet. Feels like he did, that's for sure. But I guess I got him better," Billy grinned ruefully.

"You okay?" Jason asked gently.

"Pretty spooked, truthfully. I was in the living room, had just finished watching the news and having some coffee, and I went to go to the kitchen and he was just there…standing there. Scared the hell out of me. Then he attacked, and my memory is sort of blurry there. I finally managed to hit him in the head with that ugly dolphin statue thing your Aunt Mary sent us," he suddenly sniggered. "'Assault with a deadly dolphin'…the newest crime in Angel Grove."

Jason exchanged a bemused look with Tommy. "Just how hard did he hit you, anyway? Maybe you should lie down for a while, we'll stick around here today. Come on, Rambo, what do you say you take it easy for a bit. You've had a busy morning." He subtly urged Billy toward the hallway, giving Tommy a quick look that clearly requested his friend stick around.

"Rambo?" Tommy heard Billy's quiet question as the two men left the kitchen and the tall man bit back a chuckle. Oh, that was going to be good for teasing for quite a while.

It was an hour later before Jason saw the last of the police out, thanking them for their efforts. Turning, he spotted the crime scene tape still hanging from the doorway and swiped viciously at it, tearing it down savagely.

"Jase. Come on, man, calm down. It's over, he's okay. Didn't they say it probably wouldn't even go to trial?" Tommy queried quietly.

"Yeah, at least there's that. But dammit, Tom, he just waltzed in here in broad daylight and attacked Bill. What if Johnson had had a gun, or a knife? What if Bill had been asleep?"

"What if Bill had had a gun? What if you'd been here? Jase, things like this happen. It could have been someone from Bill's work, a disgruntled scientist with a weird ray gun and a hard-on for revenge."

Jason gave his friend a startled look, then snickered explosively. "Oh, man, I didn't need that mental image at all," he chuckled.

"What image?" Tommy asked with feigned innocence.

"The image of a little guy who looks like Jerry Lewis in his heyday, toting a ray gun right out of classic Star Trek, wearing nothing but a pair of oversized black glasses and a raging hard-on. He's waving around the gun and shouting 'You contaminated the sample, you contaminated the sample.'"

By the time he'd finished Tommy was giggling too, trying hard to suppress it and finding that only made it worse. Fighting their laughter, they absently started putting the living room to rights again, working with the ease of long-time friendship. Jason sobered when he found the bloodstains on the light carpet.

"Damn, Tom, I hate the thought that what I do for a living can get Bill hurt like this. He had absolutely nothing to do with Johnson's arrest."

"Jason, it's been that way since you became a cop. All of us could end up hurt because of what you do." He smiled at Jason's confused look. "There are a lot of us who love you, Jase. If something happens to you, we'll all be hurt. I think we all consider it an acceptable risk. And I'm sure Bill does. He's kinda smart, he'd have thought of this." Tommy used an exaggerated confidential tone of voice.

"Okay, you made your point. Thanks."

Before Tommy could reply they heard a strange sound from the direction of the bedroom. Tommy followed Jason to the room, where they found Billy mumbling and twitching in the throes of a nightmare. Tommy stood inside the door as Jason approached the bed and perched on the side.

"Hey, come on, wake up," Jason crooned gently, rubbing his lover's back to ease him from sleep. "Wake up, Bill, it's just a bad dream." Slowly Billy calmed and awoke, turning over to face Jason.

Tommy bit back a gasp of surprise when he saw Billy's face. The bruises had darkened, discoloring almost the entire left side of his face. His left eye was swollen shut, the white butterfly bandages standing out in stark contrast.

"You awake now?" Jason asked, keeping his expression calm.

"Yeah."

"You remember who you are?"

"Yes, Jason, I know who I am and who you are, but who's the lovely by the door?"

"Smartass. Do you know what day it is?"

"No, but I didn't before Johnson attacked me. Try another one."

"Who's the president?"

"The guy YOU voted for."

Jason laughed outright at that. "Okay, okay, you're as abnormal as ever. You want to go back to sleep?"

"Hell no, not with dreams like that," he muttered.

"Dreams like what?"

"Let's just say I didn't do as well against Johnson in my dreams as I did in real life," Billy replied, sounding tired.

Jason had his hand on his Billy's shoulder, offering comfort to his partner. "Stan called you 'Rambo'. I think you impressed the guys," he teased gently.

"Oh, that'll do wonders for your reputation," Billy quipped, sitting up. "I need a shower, then I guess I'll go ahead and work in the basement for a while. You two staying here?"

"Yeah, we canceled the class," Tommy chimed in. "I was going to see if Jason wanted to watch the training tapes I got last week."

He didn't miss the grateful look Jason shot him; they both knew Billy would be irritated if he thought they were sticking around to watch over him. This way they could keep an eye on the former Blue Ranger while preserving his self-esteem. Tommy found he was oddly affected by watching his two friends together in such an unguarded moment. The affection between the two of them…kept tightly under wraps in public, even around their friends…was palpable.

"Geez, and you two think science journals are boring."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Three Years Ago

"I absolutely hate ties, they should be declared the invention of Satan and banned from all civilized countries," Jason grumbled as his latest effort fell short…far short…of perfection again.

"Perhaps if you didn't try to set a new speed record it would help?" Billy suggested reasonably from the main part of the motel room they were in.

"The limo is supposed to be here in a fifteen minutes, and I do NOT want to be responsible for us being late," came the disgruntled reply.

"Somehow I don't think that's likely," Billy grinned. "You are so anal about being on time, it's scary."

"I thought you liked my anal qualities," Jason leered at him.

"Well, they do have a certain charm…hey!" the blond yelped as his burly mate gave him a lusty slap on the ass in passing.

"Watch your mouth. You said we were amongst the civilized folks here," Jason scolded him. "Come on, we can wait in the lobby before you find any more trouble to get into."

"As if I'm the one who'd cause trouble," Billy mock-sighed as they waited for the elevator.

Jason gave his lover a considering look. Billy was unusually happy tonight, playful even, which Jason hadn't expected. Oh, he'd expected Billy would enjoy himself, but this mood was unusual. They were in Chicago, invited to a very exclusive celebration for one of Billy's colleagues, Dr. Daniel Fanzler, who'd been awarded a Nobel Prize for scientific achievements, specifically his discovery of a new alloy that could withstand more than twice the pressure and heat of any previous alloy. His discovery had allowed for tremendous strides forward in space exploration.

"I thought the stuff they used on Terra Venture would have been better than this stuff he came up with," Jason had commented when Billy first told him about the invitation.

"Terra Venture was based on alien technology. This is our technology. It's a big achievement."

Jason hadn't argued, nor had he hesitated in agreeing to the Chicago trip. The world Jason inhabited at work might have been hostile to homosexuality, but Billy's world wasn't. Tommy had once commented that the science community probably wouldn't care if Goldar was Billy's lover, as long as they could get his help on their projects. Jason, after expressing his displeasure at the comparison, had to agree.

The limo arrived right on schedule and dropped them off at an impressive mansion, where their invitations were carefully checked by a couple of beefy security guards. After a quick electronic scan for weapons and/or electronic recording or listening devices, they were ushered into a huge ballroom, already teeming with elegantly dressed men and women engaging in subdued conversations.

"Oh, Lord, what I wouldn't give for a ghetto blaster about now," Billy whispered to Jason as they surveyed the scene.

Jason gave him a conspiratorial grin, and automatically checked the security of the room. He realized what he was doing and almost bit back a chuckle. Somehow he didn't think the esteemed Dr. Fanzler was lax in his home security.

"Do you see anyone you know?" Jason asked softly.

"I don't even see anyone I WANT to know," the blond replied in the same quiet tone.

"Dr. Cranston, I'm so pleased you could join us," a hearty voice from their left drew both men's attention.

"Dr. Fanzler," Billy greeted the effusive man, making no comment at the use of his title. Though he had achieved the status of "Dr." years ago he rarely used the title.

"I was quite worried you wouldn't be able to attend," the man went on, glancing at Jason briefly before dismissing him entirely.

"I appreciate the invitation. This is my partner, Jason," he said calmly.

"Nice to meet you. Now Dr. Cranston, there are some people here you must meet. Excuse us," he man added belatedly to Jason.

Billy started to protest, but Jason cut in with practiced ease. It was hardly the first time he'd been rather pointedly ignored at these functions. "I'll just mingle a while." It was a code phrase they used to tell the other not to worry, but to go ahead and ignore the rudeness.

Watching Billy being led toward a large group of men off to the side, Jason looked around for a friendly looking face, experience having taught him to check the quiet corners for other 'outsiders'. His drifting brought him to the edge of a mixed group of younger men and women who seemed to at least be speaking regular English, not a variation of 'Billyspeak.'

"Dr. Fanzler is just lording it over everyone today, isn't he?" one young man said with obvious bitterness. "Pretty big airs for a guy who rode others' coattails to a Nobel Prize."

"What do you mean, Sean?" a small blonde asked.

"I know for a fact he didn't do the background work. He used the work of some other guy. Cranston I think the name was. Some fellow stuck out in California. Has a reputation of being a little eccentric."

"Would have to be to stay in California. All the real achievements are being reached in New York, or here in Chicago. California is a scientific dead zone these days."

"Speaking of achievements, I hear there has been a new development in the research to create harvestable under water crops…"

The conversation shifted to more technical subjects, so Jason moved on, his mind whirling with what he'd overheard. He eventually found a trio of non-scientist spouses hanging out near the patio entrance and ended up enjoying their company until the call for dinner.

He went in search of Billy when the dinner announcement came and found his mate deep in technical conversation with several older scientists. Billy caught Jason's eye and smiled before excusing himself.

"You having any fun at all?" Billy asked quietly.

"It's okay. Found a nice group of misfits to hang with."

"Misfits in a nerd gathering. Pathetic, Jason, simply pathetic," Billy teased with a grin.

"Heh, just you wait. I'll 'misfit' you when we get back to the room," he grunted in mock irritation.

"Sounds…uncomfortable, actually."

"Guess you'll find out."

Laughing softly, they joined the rest of the party in the buffet room, finding a small table near the edge of the room to eat their dinners. After dinner Billy was dragged off again, and Jason spent the time roaming the area, listening in and getting another earful about their esteemed host. When Billy appeared at his elbow asking if he was ready to leave, Jason eagerly agreed.

"God, I'm glad that's over," Billy sighed, leaning back in the plush limo seat and loosening his tie.

"Yeah," his companion agreed, staring out the window moodily. Billy gave him a considering look, but decided to let it wait until they were back in their room.

Once in the room they silently took off their suits, changing to boxers and T-shirts while Billy ordered an overpriced snack from room service.

"Okay, Jason, spill it. What's bothering you?" Billy confronted his obviously unhappy partner as they sat picking at the tray of stuffed mushrooms and spicy meatballs.

"Why are you still living in Angel Grove?" was the unexpected question.

"Huh? Because I like living there," he answered with a puzzled frown. "My life is there."

"But why? Sounded to me like the real base of scientific discovery is in the East."

"Well, yeah, the biggest facilities are in the East. But for what I do I don't need those sorts of facilities."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. I don't do the refining work, usually. Just the research and testing. What's behind these questions, Jason?" Billy gave his lover a searching look.

"I'm just wondering how much you've sacrificed to stay in California all these years. How much more you might have achieved if you'd gone East. How much responsibility I have for that," he concluded, nearly whispering the last part.

"Jason, I made the choice to stay in California years ago. It was MY decision, not yours. I'm happy in Angel Grove, I'm happy in my life. I have no desire to change a thing. If there is one thing I learned from my forays into space, it's that there really is 'no place like home.' Angel Grove is my home, it's where I belong."

"I heard people say tonight that Fanzler stole your work, that if you'd had access to a major facility like he had, that you'd be the one getting the Nobel Prize."

Billy snorted in disgust. "Unlike some people, I'm not that caught up in glory. Jason, these days winning the Nobel Prize is less about what you know than who you know. And I've never been any good at that particular game. Besides, let me ask you something. If I'd come to you and said: 'Jase, I have a chance to work on a project that could lead to a Nobel Prize, but to finish it I have to move to Chicago for two years.' What would you have done? Honestly, what would you have done?"

Jason shrugged. "I'd have started making plans to get us moved to Chicago."

"Exactly. I knew that. Jason, I didn't want to move to Chicago, I wanted to stay in Angel Grove. It was my choice all along. I haven't sacrificed a thing I wanted to stay in California. I love what I do. The thrill of discovery, it's like a drug to me. The testing is okay, but the refining? Not that interesting. I feel privileged that I'm in a position to pick and choose what I do, that I can do just the parts I enjoy. Let Fanzler and his kind have the glory. I'm having the fun."

Jason couldn't miss the sparkle in Billy's eyes as he spoke; he knew Billy wasn't just saying it to make Jason feel better.

"Okay, as long as you're happy and I'm not holding you back in any way, then I'm happy. Though I still think some glory should come your way."

"I have you, wonderful friends, and work I enjoy. I've got more than anyone has a right to expect in life. Leave the glory to those who need its false warmth, I have the real thing."

Jason gave his partner a thoroughly bemused look. "Where did THAT come from? I tell you, Bill, conversations with you can take the most bizarre turns. The last thing I expected was such a poetic-sounding declaration."

"It was spur of the moment. I just thought it sounded a bit more mature than 'shut up and kiss me, you fool.'"

Jason snickered and reached for his lover. "Hell, that works, too."

 **Saturday, 6:36 p.m.**

Jason waited impatiently in the terminal, pacing the length of the building, staring at the board announcing incoming flights as if he could will it to change. He and the others had decided that it would be best if Jason met Billy alone at the airport, rather than all of them. The local media had somehow missed the fact that an Angel Grove citizen had been on board the ill-fated flight, and they had no desire to alert them to that omission. Besides, they knew Billy would likely be tired and stressed after the events of the previous evening, and it would be easier if he didn't have to deal with the whole gang right away. They'd let Jason have Billy to himself that night, but they all planned to invade their home on Sunday.

Once Billy's flight was announced Jason took up a position near the window, watching the plane move into position, waiting anxiously for the passengers to begin deplaning. He hadn't realized how focused he was until he spotted the familiar figure of his partner and felt his body relax. The relief nearly knocked him over, and he had to take a moment to regroup before going to meet Billy.

The former Blue Ranger was decidedly ragged-looking, with some minor scrapes and bruises plainly visible, and his left arm cradled against his chest in a sling. His hair was mussed and needed washing, his glasses were gone, and the clothing he wore was rumpled and soiled.

And Jason considered he'd never seen his lover looking so good.

From the very beginning of their relationship they'd been careful in public to not show affection, keeping their hands to themselves. Though society for the most point was getting more and more tolerant, there was no reason to press the issue, especially given Jason's profession in particular.

But Jason had just spent far too many hours fearing his partner was dead, he didn't care who was watching; when Billy walked up to him, Jason enfolded him in a loving embrace, thanking God once again that Billy had been returned safely.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, clinging to the shorter man as if he'd never let go.

Billy didn't reply, but held on with a desperate sort of strength, slight tremors running through his body.

"Come on, let's go home," Jason said at last, pulling reluctantly away and indicating the entrance. "I figure an airport is the last place you really want to be."

"You got that right," Billy agreed softly.

They made their way quickly to Jason's car and joined the crowd leaving the airport. It was the busiest time for a Saturday, and traffic was crawling.

"Are you okay, really?" Jason couldn't help but ask, concerned that Billy seemed so subdued.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Glad to be home, though. You really have no idea just how glad I am to be going home," he replied.

"And you have no idea how glad I am to have you coming home," Jason countered, reaching over and laying a warm hand on Billy's leg. "We were all so worried. We spent the whole night at Zack and Trini's, watching the news and waiting. Seems almost unreal, like a dream now. But that could be the lack of sleep talking," he chuckled.

"Oh, I hear you on that. I feel like I could sleep for a week, easy. Once I get a shower, that is," he paused, looking uncomfortable. "Uh…is everyone…" he trailed off, uncertain.

"It's just you and me tonight. They'll all be over in the morning, but we decided you might need a little recovery time." Jason didn't miss how Billy relaxed just a bit at that news.

"Thank you, Jason. You're right, I'm not feeling real social at the moment." Billy's expression was still troubled.

"You want to tell me about it? I want to know, and it'll help pass the time until we get home," Jason encouraged him.

"I suppose I should. You're going to get me to tell, anyway…"

Friday night

Billy closed his laptop with a satisfied sigh; the conversion problem that had plagued him the last three days had finally been solved. He'd be sure to contact his colleagues in France as soon as he got home, they'd been quite anxious about this. His head pounding a little from having concentrated so hard on the small screen, he rotated his head to loosen the muscles in his neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put on your seatbelts," the stewardess announced, activating the seatbelt sign. A veteran flyer, Billy wasn't particularly worried; he'd been on other flights where this had happened. It had always been a false alarm, but he went ahead and buckled up - no need to take a chance. It appeared he wasn't the only one being nonchalant about the sign and the stewardess's request, over half the passengers had failed to comply, and the stewardess was working her way through the cabin to try to remedy that.

She had barely gotten started when the plane lurched violently, as if it had impacted on something. Piercing screams and cries of surprise and pain filled the cabin as it rattled and bucked, flinging luggage, debris, and passengers around like clothing in a dryer. Billy barely had time to register the thought that they were going to crash before something solid and heavy hit him in the back of the head, sending him into the darkness of unconsciousness.

He awoke to a world gone dark and mad. Groans, cries, screams; the dimness was flooded with sound, none of it good. A woman's voice called "Sarah….Sarah" with a mindless sorrow that was one of the most pathetic things Billy had ever heard.

Underneath it all he heard the reassuring voice of the stewardess telling them that they would be evacuated very soon. Billy shifted a little, trying to release his seatbelt, and couldn't bite back a moan of pain when he tried to use his left arm.

"Damn, feels like it's broken," he mumbled to himself. He managed to release the strap holding him in, and scooted forward as much as he was able so he could remove his belt. Using the narrow leather band, he managed to partially immobilize the injured arm. Having taken care of that problem, he began to get an idea of what was going on, and what was needed.

Moving toward the front of the jet, he started to help the stewardess search for live passengers, trying valiantly to ignore the fact he was searching in and among dead bodies.

"You should go through the section behind us and out to where they are launching escape rafts, sir," the stewardess told him. He figured she was only twenty-one or so, and her name tag said 'Janice'. He wondered what had become of the stewardess who'd been trying to get the passengers to sit down just minutes earlier.

"I can help you here, first. There should be enough time," he replied, having no idea how much time they may have, but unwilling to leave her alone with this task.

They found only four other survivors, whom they assisted to the evacuation point. Then they started on the middle compartment, uncovering more survivors there, but most were badly injured.

"I'm afraid most of these people won't survive if rescuers don't show up soon," Janice commented.

"You may be right. Do you have any idea what happened?" he asked as they continued their search.

"No, sir. We didn't even get a minute's warning. It must have been so sudden," she replied.

"Given the circumstances, I think you could dispense with calling me 'sir'. My name is Bill," he said, giving her a weary smile.

"I'm Janice. And, thank you, Bill, for helping with this."

"Janice! Come on, this is the last raft, and we're sinking fast!" The voice from the back was frantic. "If we want to have a chance, we have to leave now."

"Come on, Bill. We have to go," she said with a fearful look.

"Okay, let's go," he agreed. They had turned toward the opening when Billy heard a faint sound above the ominous creaks and groans of the jet as it filled with water. "What was that?" he muttered, moving toward a gruesome pile of bodies and luggage.

He quickly pulled limp bodies off until he found the source of the sound; a little girl trapped beneath, whimpering pitifully.

"Oh, God," he gasped, realizing how close they came to leaving the child here.

"Can you grab my arm?" he asked, reaching out with his good right arm. The child grabbed on and allowed Billy to pull her free. "Hold on, Sweetie, we're getting out of here, okay?" She nodded wordlessly at him, her brown eyes huge in the small face.

"Bill! There you are, we almost left without you," Janice said, reaching out to steady the former Ranger and his burden. "Oh, my goodness, where did you find her. Oh, never mind, in you both go," she said, urging them to leap to the craft below. With no time to think about it, Billy simply leaped on faith, and they landed safely in the center of the craft. Janice and another stewardess were the last to leap to safety.

"Quickly, we need to get away from here before it sinks completely," Janice told the passengers, four of which were holding oars. They immediately set to work, paddling for all they were worth in the churning sea. It was close, very close, but they managed to get far enough away from the sinking jet to avoid the undertow.

As the sea slowly stopped churning and the craft settled down a little, Billy turned his attention to the child who still clung to him. In the frantic moments after the jet sank Billy had been far too distracted to pay attention to her, or to his own pain.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" he asked the child.

"Vicky."

"That's a lovely name. Where are you from, Vicky?"

"Somerset."

"That's in England, right?" He wanted to keep the girl talking, distracted, until he could determine how they were doing.

"Yes. But we're moving to America for a year for Dad's work."

"Were your parents on the plane?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No, they came to America last month. I stayed with my grandmother since then."

Billy breathed a sigh of relief. "So, you were traveling alone?"

"Yes."

"Me, too," he whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

The girl giggled a little, snuggling closer. The storm was raging full force, churning up the sea, blowing spray mixed with rain over the occupants of the inflated escape raft, soaking everyone to the skin within minutes. Billy was wearing a long-sleeved cotton shirt and jeans, his companion a short-sleeved dress. He wrapped his good arm around her, wishing he could provide more warmth.

"Vicky, would you do me a favor?" he asked softly.

"Un-hunh," she replied.

"Don't wiggle around too much, okay? My arm there is a little sore. Would you do that for me?"

She regarded him solemnly. "If I was already a healer, I could help you," she told him, gently rubbing the injured arm. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not too much. That helps," he smiled. Though he couldn't see her in the dark, he could feel her long hair brushing against his hand, and he enjoyed the musical accent in her voice.

He listened to their companions, many of whom were moaning in pain or grief; a cacophony of human suffering that would haunt him for years. The small, bright spark of life he held in his arms was a singular comfort.

"Is someone going to be looking for us?" Vicky asked in a small voice.

"Yep. Right away. So all we have to do is sit tight and they'll come for us. Think we can do that?" Billy joked lightly, wanting to cheer the girl.

"How exactly do you 'sit tight'?" she wanted to know, and in the dark Billy could hear the grin in her voice.

"Well, first you put on your tightest pair of pants…" he started, interrupted by her lightly swatting his good arm.

"Nuh-uh," she scolded him, giggling a little. "You know my name, what's yours?"

"Bill Cranston. From California," he replied seriously.

"Nice to meet you, Bill Cranston from California," she replied just as seriously before ruining the effect with a giggle.

He wasn't terribly surprised to hear a slight note of hysteria in the giggle, he'd felt her trembling increase and had suspected it wasn't due to the cold and damp. He tightened his grip on her, rocking a little.

"I'm so scared," she whispered suddenly, clinging to him with an almost panicky strength. He bit back a gasp of pain as she jarred his bad arm and continued his efforts to comfort her.

"It's okay to be scared, we all are," he murmured back.

"So we can be scared together? My mum always said that was better, if you could be scared with someone else."

"It is, isn't it? Not as lonely-feeling. But see, we're pretty safe here, this raft is big, and we can hold on to these ropes when it gets too rough," he explained soothingly. He didn't feel it would be a good idea to explain about hypothermia, the increasing storm, or the chances of being swept overboard; in fact he wished heartily he hadn't thought of any of those himself.

Vicky remained silent, still clinging tightly to Billy, still trembling a little, but calmer for all that. He wondered if she was going into shock, and how much of what had happened on the plane she remembered. Realizing the futility of worrying about those things, he concentrated on providing as much warmth and comfort as he could, finding that as he helped her, he felt better himself.

With the little girl resting, Billy was free to take quick mental stock of his own condition. His left arm ached with a deep, sharp pain that didn't seem to be getting any better. His head hurt abysmally, and with his glasses lost somewhere along the way he couldn't see much at all; not that he thought there was much to look at currently, anyway. Otherwise, he was cold and wet and his body hurt in places he didn't even know he had.

His thoughts turned to Jason, wondering how his partner was dealing with the news. He felt an unreasonable stab of guilt that he was causing his mate distress, even as he acknowledged it could hardly be deemed intentional on his part. The thought of Jason's steadfast love, solid strength, and unwavering courage steadied Billy as nothing else could, and he realized that any discomfort he might be undergoing now was worth it if it got him back to Jason in the end.

Hours passed with agonizing slowness as the cold reached bone deep, slowly eradicating the warmth needed to sustain life. Billy heard several of the more seriously injured on their raft lose the fight for life, and prayed Vicky was asleep and unaware of what was happening. She hadn't spoken for a long time, but he felt the reassuring movement of the young chest against him, and the occasional shift as she sought any comfort she could find.

He was startled when he felt her questing hand near his face, obviously urging him to bend down closer. "When are they going to find us?" she whispered to him, obviously upset.

"Soon, Sweetie, soon. I know they're looking for us; they have to be. We just have to hang on, okay?"

"'Kay. Is your wife going to be worried about you?"

"My wife? What makes you think I'm married?" he asked with a short laugh.

"You're wearing a wedding ring," she pointed out.

"Very observant of you." He found himself considering his answer. It wasn't in his nature to lie, but Vicky was ten years old, there were some things that just were not necessary for her to know. "Yes, my wife will be worried."

"Is she in California?"

"Yep. Probably watching the news. I bet your parents will be coming to the rescuer's headquarters to wait for word. I know I'd be if I was your dad."

"Isn't your wife going to come out?"

"I doubt it. California is pretty far away."

"What town do you live in?" She was full of questions, probably trying to distract herself from the danger and cold, Billy thought.

"Angel Grove."

"Really? You're from somewhere called Angel Grove? Neat. 'Cause you're my guardian angel, so that's the best place for you to be from."

He had to chuckle at her logic. "Gotta tell you, Vicky, no one's ever called me an angel before. I've got a lot of friends who'd never believe it."

She giggled again, a light, happy sound that was incongruous under the circumstances. However, her momentary energy seemed to fade, and she again drifted into a dozing state.

Billy himself must have nodded off, because the next he knew, bright lights were shining in his eyes, and the somehow comforting bulk of a ship was looming over their raft.

"Vicky! Honey, wake up. Look!" he nudged her gently, then more insistently until she roused and saw the ship. "I think the rescue is here."

She didn't speak, but tightened her hold on the young man, turning to him with wide eyes. "Are they GOOD rescuers?"

"Well, I hope so. I really don't think anyone bad is looking for us. Least I hope not. Why do you ask that?" he wondered.

"I saw a movie with my friends last week, where these people were lost at sea, and the bad guys got them and the diamonds they were smuggling," she explained very seriously.

"Oh, well, since we don't have any diamonds, I think we're okay."

"I hope so, but you promise not to leave me, okay? You'll stay with me until we find my mum and dad, okay?" she pleaded with him.

"I promise. I won't leave you until then."

The raft was secured to the side of the ship, and a ladder dropped down from the deck. Several rescuers clambered down and began to check over the survivors, helping those who could walk on their own to climb the ladder to the safety of the ship. Billy could see a stretcher being lowered to raise the non-ambulatory survivors. He and Vicky waited patiently, watching the others being helped to safety.

"Hi, how're you folks doing? Think you can handle the ladder?" The young man was wearing a life jacket over his uniform, his expression warm and caring. "I'll give you a hand over there."

Billy attempted to shift Vicky off his lap so he could stand up, but she cried out and reached for him in a panic.

"Honey, I have to get up, I can't do that while holding you," he explained as gently as he could. She wasn't having any of it, clinging to him like an octopus.

"Let me help, sir," the young man said, helping Billy to stand while the child clung to him. He assisted the pair to the ladder, where Billy managed to climb very slowly, despite his burden and only having one arm to use. Near the top, eager helping hands reached down to pluck them from the ladder and deposit them on the rain-slicked deck.

They were ushered into a large room filled with other soaked and shocked survivors. Handed a couple of blankets and told they'd be looked after as soon as possible, Billy found a quiet spot and settled them down, wrapping Vicky in one blanket and draping the other over them both.

"Hey, kiddo, I was right, wasn't I? We've been officially rescued. You're going to be okay now, and before you know it you'll be with your parents."

"But you're going to stay with me until then, right?" she insisted again.

"I'll stay with you," he agreed, wondering again how much she remembered from the crash. If his staying with her helped, he figured it was the least he could do. They settled back down, resting, content to be somewhere reasonably dry and warm.

"How are you folks doing," the businesslike feminine voice brought Billy's eyes open and Vicky's head peeking out of her cocoon of blankets.

"We seem to be doing okay," Billy replied politely, sitting up a little straighter.

"Except his arm is hurt, you need to fix it," Vicky spoke up in an authoritative tone that brooked no argument. "And I think his head hurts, too."

The woman chuckled warmly. "Are you his nurse, then?" she asked.

"No, but I'm going to be a Reiki healer someday."

"Are you? That's wonderful. I bet your father is very proud of you," she replied with a meaningful smile at Billy.

"Oh, I'm not her father. We were both traveling alone and sort of ended up together. Her parents are in New York waiting for her," Billy explained.

"I see, well, let me get your names, and I'll take a quick look at your arm."

She quickly noted their names and residences, then she gently probed Billy's injured arm.

"I think it may be broken," she commented as she made another note and stood up. "I'll let the medics know, in the meantime don't move it around too much. You, young lady, can practice for when you're a healer and keep an eye on him, don't let him damage it any further, okay?"

"Okay, I'll do that," the girl agreed, giving Billy a stern look.

"Come on, Vicky, get back under the blanket here, you're finally getting warm," Billy urged her when she continued to sit back where she could observe him.

"I don't want to hurt your arm. You didn't tell me it was broken," she said accusingly.

"I wasn't sure. And, besides, it makes me feel better when you cuddle against me, like a hug. Don't hugs make you feel better?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah." Her expression showed she was remembering something very pleasant.

"Well, then, you know it makes me feel better," he reasoned.

She took him at his word and carefully snuggled up against him, avoiding contact with his bad arm and resting her head against his shoulder with a contented sigh.

He looked down at the dark blonde head and felt a familiar stab of mild pain. It was the only regret he and Jason harbored about their relationship - that neither of them would ever have children. They had at one point discussed adoption, but in reality they knew that would be unfairly difficult on a child; there would be the stigma of having two same-sex parents, plus the fact that Jason and Billy's careers were not conducive to domestic tranquility. Billy had to travel for work far too often, and Jason's occupation required such strange shifts they never knew for certain when he would be home. No, they had had to abandon the idea fairly quickly. They were devoted 'uncles' to the other Rangers' assorted offspring, and both did occasional volunteer work with various children's organizations, but it didn't quite offset the pain of knowing they wouldn't have children of their own.

"Do you have any children?" Vicky asked suddenly, craning to look up at him.

"No, Sweetie, I don't," he replied, startled by having his thoughts interrupted by that particular question.

"You should, you're a good hugger," she replied.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, rest for a while, you should be sleepy by now," he said softly, smiling.

They dozed, lulled by the sound and motion, and both a little dazed in the aftereffect of the stress they'd been through. At one point a young medic stopped by and checked Billy's arm, securing it with a sling instead of the belt Billy had been using. He told Billy that it would be better for him to wait until they landed and could go to the hospital to set it properly. Billy understood what the man was really saying; 'there are people who are dying here, they need me, you can wait.' He couldn't argue with that reasoning.

They were jolted awake by an announcement. "Folks, we will be docking in a few minutes. We are asking that those who are uninjured wait until we get the injured out first. Please, we know you've been through a lot, but we're asking you be patient for a little while longer."

Vicky smiled radiantly at Billy. "We're here. We're in America, right? Will my parents be here?"

"I don't know. They may be. Though I doubt we're in New York, they may have been able to get to wherever we are landing. We'll see. But I'll stay with you regardless, okay?"

"Thank you, Bill," she said, the smile not quite hiding the nightmares brewing in those big brown eyes. He felt a stab of sorrow, knowing she'd probably have bad dreams and bad memories from this experience. Was this how Jason felt when he saw children hurt in his line of work? No wonder he got depressed sometimes.

"I got something for you," she said suddenly, fumbling under the spill of her long hair. She withdrew a thin chain, holding it up so he could see the angular crystal that dangled from it. "This will help keep you safe and healthy," she explained, reaching up to fasten it around his neck.

"Vicky, that's very nice, but you shouldn't give that to me," he started, staring down at the small blue crystal, so like the Zeo shard he'd been denied.

"I want to," she said simply. "It's the right thing to do."

He thought for a moment, then awkwardly reached down to pat his pants leg. Feeling what he wanted, he shifted the girl a bit and managed to get his hand in his pocket, hooking out his key ring.

"It just so happens, I have something for you, too," he smiled. Using his bad hand to help, he worked the ornament on the key ring free, putting the keys back in his pocket absently. "For you," he announced, holding out the small silver item.

"What is it?" she asked after carefully examining it.

"That is a dream catcher," he explained. "Native American legend has it that if you hang a dream catcher over your bed, it catches the bad dreams but allows the good ones through. Most are much bigger than this one is, but the idea is still the same."

"It's beautiful. Thank you for wanting to keep my bad dreams away," she murmured, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you for the crystal and wanting me safe and healthy," he replied, returning the kiss.

She giggled and ducked her head, blushing a little, still examining the dream catcher. Billy chuckled and turned his attention back to their surroundings. More ambulatory survivors were making their way to the exit, so it looked like they'd be getting out of here soon. Noticing a young woman in uniform passing by he hailed her.

"Yes, sir?" she queried, stopping and regarding the two blanket-swathed figures.

"Vicky's parents were supposes to be waiting in New York for the plane. Would they have been transported here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, I believe so. They can tell you more when you get ashore," she replied, warmed by the expression of joy on the little girl's face.

"Thanks. Come on, kiddo. Let's see if your folks are around, huh? Sound like a plan?" he grinned.

"Yup," she rapped out, making him chuckle a little. Their clothing had mostly dried, so they left the blankets behind, neatly folded, and headed toward the exit, hand in hand.

The next few minutes were a confusing whirlwind of being told where to go, giving their names over and over, being quickly checked over again by a paramedic. The middle-aged man wanted Billy to go to the hospital right away to have his arm set.

"Look, the arm's okay for a little longer, alright? I promised Vicky here I'd deliver her to her parents, and that's what I need to do first, okay? I'll come back right afterward and get the arm treated, I promise," he said, hoping the paramedic would understand what he wasn't saying. He seemed to, because he waved Billy on through without comment.

They were finally ushered into a huge room filled with people waiting for word on loved ones who'd been on the downed flight. Vicky held on to Billy's hand with a painful grip as she looked around desperately for her parents.

"Vicky!" The scream startled them both, coming from behind them.

The little girl whirled, and with a happy cry of "Mum!" threw herself into the arms of a dark-haired woman. Both mother and daughter were embraced by a tall man who seemed not to notice or care that tears were streaming down his face.

Billy started to walk away, leaving the happy family to their reunion, when the young voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Bill! You have to meet my parents," Vicky cried out, running to grab his good hand. "Mum, Dad, this is Bill Cranston of California. He saved my life," she told the weeping couple.

"Thank you," the woman gasped, hugging him tight, not hearing his hiss of pain when she squeezed his arm.

"Mum! Careful, his arm's hurt," Vicky scolded, only to find herself swept back up into her mother's frantic embrace.

"Thank you," the father said more calmly. "That hardly seems adequate," he began, but stopped when Billy held up his hand.

"I was glad to help in any way I could. Vicky is a wonderful girl. You should be very proud of her," he said with a warm smile for the child. "Take good care of her, you're lucky to have her."

"We intend to do just that," the father said, turning his attention to his daughter.

"I've got to go now, get this arm taken care of, call my own family. You grow up and learn to be a great healer, okay?" he said softly, running the back of his fingers down one soft cheek.

"Bye, Billy," she replied, startling him by the use of the old nickname.

He smiled one last time, and quickly made his way back to the entrance, the pain from his injuries suddenly making itself known. Finding the paramedics again, he turned himself over to their care, and spent the next couple of unpleasant hours being X-rayed and having his broken arm set. In between he made repeated attempts to call Jason, but extraordinarily high traffic was making getting an outside connection all but impossible.

By the time he'd finally managed to get through to Jason, he'd been treated and released from the hospital, and the airline had arranged transportation back to Angel Grove…

 **Saturday, 8:57 p.m.**

It was deceptively like any ordinary evening in their lives, the two of them doing the dishes together after dinner. Billy had showered, shaved, and eaten, and was looking distinctly better if not necessarily happy. There were shadows in his eyes Jason hadn't seen before, and he suspected his mate was starting to really process what had happened the day before.

Billy had been fine while he had Vicky to take care of. Having someone depend on him had allowed him to concentrate on something other than the death and horror he'd seen immediately after the crash. Sifting through the dead bodies in search of survivors was an ordeal he could not have imagined. One sight in particular had haunted him. An elderly couple, who'd been sitting next to him, had died together, thrown forward by the force of the impact. He'd found their bodies, hands still clasped, when he started to assist Janice. They'd been from Ohio, he remembered, and the trip to Europe had been a gift from their children for their fiftieth wedding anniversary.

"Hey, you okay?" Jason's voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to the here and now. The taller man embraced him from behind, pulling Billy against the strong body.

"I'm fine. A little tired, a little overwhelmed, I guess, but fine." He turned in the embrace to face Jason.

Jason's dark eyes searched the thin face of his lover worriedly. There were a couple of bruises now more visible than ever against the pale face, and the light eyes behind the horn-rimmed glasses were troubled. The old glasses had the odd effect of making Billy look much younger, and that effect, coupled with Billy's obvious distress, brought out the fiercely protective nature in Jason. He tightened his hold on the blond as the reality of how close he'd come to losing him hit again.

Sensing a mutual need the two men went down the hall to the bedroom, both eager to feel alive and connected again, after the long vigil. After a round of lovemaking that assured both of them that Billy was truly alive and home, they settled down in comfort.

Tomorrow the other former Rangers would come over to see for themselves that Billy was okay, and to hear the story of what happened. There'd be tears and laughter, and everyone would rejoice that this incident had ended happily for them.

But tonight it was just the two of them, and Jason was grateful they had had this time to recover. He glanced down at the now sleeping face of the man he loved and breathed a silent prayer of thanks that he had been returned safely.

Closing his eyes, Jason drifted off to sleep content in the knowledge that things were as they should be at last.

The End


End file.
